Baby in a Trench Coat
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Cas is basically a Baby in a trench coat, literally. And he has lots of big brothers who take no shame in doting on him whenever they can. For example; Lucifer is like a personal nightlight, and Raphael is the Defeater of BooBoo's.
1. Lucifer:The Portable Night Light

_'basically a baby in a trench coat'_

Dean was startled awake by a cry, a baby's cry to be precise, shaking the sleep from his head the hunter sat up slowly, looking around for the source of the noise. As far as he knew there was no baby's in their motel room. Just Sam, dude could sleep through anything, and Cas. But as far as he knew, no baby's.

So why was there a baby's cry?

Dean got out of bed, slowly reaching for a flashlight on the nightstand next to his bed. He flashed it on, mindful of the light as it would not be a bright idea to get caught by the thing crying if it were a monster. He reached for the knife he kept under his pillow. He slowly turned around flashing the light over to the pull out bed that Cas slept on, and had to do a double take.

Where Castiel was once sleeping now sat a little baby boy no older then four in a small white silken dress, crying his bright blue eyes out. There was no way that a baby had wandered in here on its own without them hearing it enter their room. Dean made a face and put the knife down. There was no way, unless..

"Cas?"

The small angel stopped sobbing for a moment to look over at the hunter before he broke into even more sobs. Dean cursed, making his way back to the bed that held the small angel.

"Hey Hey Hey don't cry Cas!"

The angel waved his hands at him and sobbed harder. Dean sighed, there was no way he was going to get to go back to sleep now, not with the angels sobs reaching borderline angelic. It was almost loud enough that it might wake Sammy up, and don't let the guy fool you, he may be all puppy's and stuff during the day but when he gets woken up from his beauty sleep in the middle of the night he can be a down right terror.

"Whats wrong!"

Castiel only sobbed harder, tiny fists squeezing together. In the midst of all his sobbing and screaming Dean was able to catch the word 'dwark!' among it all. At any other moment, Dean would have found it down right hilarious that an angel of all things was scared of the dark. But he could hear Sam stirring and his heart began pounding in fear of what might be hurricane Sammy. He tried to touch the baby, to pat its back or something, but Castiel screamed again zapping him with his weak powers.

"Dean? Who's crying so hard? Why is there-Is that Cas?"

Dean swore as he turned and saw Sam turning on the bed side lamp, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes with his fingers. When he spotted the baby boy on the pull out, where Castiel was last seen sleeping, sobbing his eyes out. Dean nodded at him, looking irritated (it was like two in the morning so give him a break) and exasperated as he couldn't get the baby to stop crying. Sam sighed swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he buried his face in his hands.

"Why's he crying?"

"He said something about the 'dwark'"

Sam looked back up at the elder hunter with a strange expression.

"He, an angel, is afraid of the dark?"

Dean nodded as if he was asking the most common of questions. Castiel choked on a breath mid sob and yelled something in the language of the angels.

"Well lets get him a night light or something, people are going to start complaining"

"Where am I gonna get a night light at this time of night!"

"Right here boys"

Both Sam and Dean were wide awake at the voice. Both reaching for the closest weapon and jumping up to protect Castiel while he was indisposed. Lucifer smirked and crossed his arms over his chest they all knew that the weapons being brandished at him would never actually do anything but hurt like a bitch and piss him off.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Lucifer smiled at them, "You called"

"We didn't call"

The Morning Star rolled his eyes at the two Winchesters, "Not _you_ , it was a general statement guys"

Castiel hiccuped once before breaking out into more sobs. Lucifer ignored the Winchesters in favor of turning his attention towards his baby brother. His eye brows met in concern and his eyes softened immensely. He crooned softly at him in enochian, opening his arms he beckoned for him to come. Castiel crawled off of the bed, crying as he ran across the floor, dodging around the confused Winchesters, to run into the elder angels arms. Lucifer was happy to scoop him up and ignore the irritating hunters for the moment. Using his thumb to gently wipe away the tears and lift the small angels chin up with his pointer finger.

"Hey hey hey, none of that now, come on little one calm down its ok," Cas hiccuped and Lucifer smiled softly at him, "Tell big brother whats wrong so he can make it all better"

Castiel hiccuped again his sobs no longer rocking his body. He reached with a tiny hand to play with his older bothers hair. Lucifer cooed at him again, gently.

"'s dwark ou Luci"

Lucifer pretended to be surprised by this news, going over to the motel window to look out it, Cas giggled at his big brother's antics.

"So it is baby brother so it is! And do you know what little fledglings such as yourself should be doing when its dark out?"

Castiel shook his head, smiling up at his big brother. Lucifer smiled back down at him pecking him lightly on the nose causing the small angel to giggle again.

"They should be sleeping, just like your two friends were"

"But I not tired"

His statement however was cut off by a large yawn, Lucifer smiled again, shaking his head as he walked around the two hunters (and resisting the urge to give them each a look of 'not so hard was it') and made his way back to Castiel's pull out bed.

"Sure you aren't Little One sure you aren't"

The two hunters watched as he sat down on the bed, balancing the small angel on his knees. Gently Lucifer pulled the small robe off his baby brother leaving him in his soft silken diaper.

"You never liked sleeping in this did you kiddo?"

Castiel snuggled under the blanket, into his big brother's chest, clutching at the front of his shirt with one hand while at the same time he clutched at a stuffed platypus that Lucifer had snapped up for him with the other. Lucifer hummed quietly under his breath the old lullaby he used to hum back up in Heaven whenever it was time to put the little ones (in particularly Cas, he was always a monster to get down for a nap) down for their naps, fingers softly scratching at his scalp. Turning back to the Winchesters over his baby brother's head, Lucifer smirked at them.

"I got this guys why don't you get back to your beauty sleep, you need it"

* * *

 **Just in a fluffy mood I guess! But come on, who doesn't love big brother Lucifer!**

 **Anyway, I do plan on doing at least one chapter for all the archangels, Cas's biggest brothers, cause you will never be able to tell me other wise that they totally don't have the hugest soft spot for and raised him! However if there is something you wanna see the feel free cause I'm always open to prompts!**

 **Up Next: Raphael, The defeater of BooBoo's!**

 **AN: if you really like big brother angel fam fluff then I totally recommend "Cassiel" by flamenightivy, it's super good and has lots of protective Gabriel, so far lol it's just started, but it's really good like I said and she's absolutely amazing! So go check it out!**


	2. Raphael: Defeater of the BooBoo

**flamenightivy: thank you so much! right back at ya! don't even mention it!**

 **KAL: thanks so much! Who doesn't love Big Brother Lucifer, am I right?**

 **ktcox21:LOL thanks! The feels! Thanks so much!**

* * *

After the whole ordeal with Lucifer that night, and the night after that and after that (it was starting to become a habit), the Winchesters were left on high alert. Not that they minded that Lucifer came over practically every night, it beat the alternative which included a screaming and crying Castiel in the middle of the night because he was scared of the dark.

Speaking of Cas, they still had yet to figure out why he was now a small four year old child instead of the full grown man he was just last week. For with him being this small and child like also made it so he acted more child like, meaning he was always getting into everything and anything. He had an aversion to holding onto someone. With him this small also meant that he had a higher power behind him who had promised to smite them all ten ways to Sunday if a single hair on Little Cassie's head was out of place.

Sam stumbled as the small angel, who while tiny could still challenge anyone when it came to strength, yanked on his hand towards the play ground where other kids around his age in appearance were playing.

"Ammy Ammy I wanna plays!"

Sam looked back at Dean, they were here on a hunt, a very important hunt, not to play at a play ground. The older hunter looked up from his phone in which he had been doing research on and shrugged. Castiel kept pulling him towards the swing set despite the fact he hadn't told the baby angel that they could go. Having the feeling that looks could be decieving when it came to angels, Sam decided not to push his luck, and went along.

Finding it best not to anger the baby angel when he had at least one older brother, and no doubt many more, who would be more then happy to make anyone who upset their brother pay.

Castiel climbed on one of the big kid swings smiling a smile that made near by birds start chirping. He pushed out his tiny legs, kicking his small feet back and forth, when the swing didn't begin swinging back and forth, his smile dulled causing the sun to shine a tab less and looked expectantly up at the large hunter standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Ammy push!"

Sam looked down at him startled, watching as Castiel met his gaze expectantly, kicking his small feet again for emphasis. Sam did confused bitch face number three and turned to look at his brother, Dean was enjoying this way to much, having put his phone away in favor of watching his younger brother and the little angel try to play on the swing. The older hunter made pushing motions with his hands as Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as he moved to stand behind the small angel child in order to push him.

With each push the swing went higher and Cas squealed with excitement. Giggling like crazy as he kicked his tiny feet back and forth, he felt like he was flying.

After a long couple minutes, Sam became less tense, smiling at the sound of the childish giggles from the small angel swinging back and forth in front of him. Everything was great until the small angel tensed in a familiar way that Sam had when he was younger and was preparing to get ready to jump off the swings. Castiel shrieked with giggles as he prepared himself. Sam foresaw this and tried to stop him but by the time he got the words ready to fly in protest, the small angel was already falling through the air after having jumped from the super high swing.

Both Winchesters watched in mute horror as the delighted look on the small angels face fell into absolute terror as he fell to the ground. They stood there momentarily frozen as the small angel rolled onto his butt, bringing his scrapped and bleeding hands up to look at, flinching when his face pinched up and tears began springing from his eyes. Sam broke from his shock and quickly made his way to the scrapped and bleeding angel.

"Hey hey hey! Cas its ok!"

But Castiel shook his head, his palms and knees burning. Dean sighed as he reached forward to pick the small angel up, for once grateful that the angel was the size he was. Castiel wrapped around the hunter like a snake. Dean carried him back to the car, Sam following close on his verses, both intending to head back to the motel room. They had things there they could clean out the small angels 'booboos' as he had begun to wail.

Something that was easier said then done.

Castiel had all but refused to allow Dean to pour the stinging stuff in the dark bottle onto his cut up hands. Tears sprang to the young angels eyes when Sam finally cut in and took his small hands into his own larger ones, holding them steady as Dean made to pour the disinfectant onto the scrapes. Castiel shrieked, tears falling from his eyes at the stinging the liquid caused. He pulled his hands free from Sam's with his angelic strength thrusting them underneath his armpits and refusing to let the two hunters to see them again.

"Cas, buddy, we need to disinfect it so it can get better"

The small angel shook his head rapidly.

"No stingy!"

Sam shook his head sadly, "Cas we have to so it can heal"

Castiel shook his head, "NO Stingy!"

"Cas don't you want it to get better?"

"Raphy make it better!"

Dean looked up at his brother. Sam's eyes went wide at the mention of the Healing archangel, he turned to look at Dean with a look. Dean shook his head at whatever it was he was sure his brother was thinking.

"No! No way! We're not letting that ninja turtle bastard any where near Cas when he can't defend himself"

Meanwhile, Castiel had already called out to his big brother who always made his booboo's (and he got his fair share of them) go away. His tear stained eyes lightened when he heard his beloved big brothers response.

"For all we know Sammy, that dick with wings could kill him while he's down!"

"Honestly Winchester, me and my brothers are not that heartless"

The three made separate reactions. Castiel squealed his big brothers name. Dean made a grab for a weapon. And Sam gave the archangel a look that was clearly begging for help. However the small sniffles coming from his baby brother took the archangels attention. Raphael's eyes narrowed and then widened. Ignoring the hunters momentarily as he passed them the reach his brothers side at the counter. Castiel looked up at his big brother as he came to a stop in front of him, thrusting his hands in the healer's line of sight.

"Raphy I's gots booboo's"

The Healer smiled gently down at him, taking his small hands into his own, his baby brother whimpered slightly when his thumb gently brushed at one of the cuts on his palm.

"I can see that little one, and what can I do to help you?"

"Defeat the booboo Raphy!"

Raphael chuckled at the small angel.

"I will do my best Little Angel"

Castiel nodded his head silently, watching with wide blue eyes as his big brother enveloped his hands in his larger ones and they began to glow a faint white. The Winchesters watched in silent awe as he healed the small scrapes. After a short moment the light began to fade and Cas pulled his hands away as if examining the work. Raphael chuckled at him, kneeling down so they were equal in height.

"Did I do alright?"

Castiel looked over his hands very closely, as if examining every fine detail, before he pulled his hand away and smiled at his big brother.

"I seen better"

Raphael smiled playfully at the small angel, quickly picking the small angel up from the counter he was seated on in favor of tossing him in the air.

"You little critter! Who could have healed you better then I"

Castiel shrieked with laughter as the archangel tossed him in the air again, small arms and legs waving about as he fell back into his big brothers arms. Raphael settled the baby angel in the crook of his arm and used his spare hand to poke at the little kids tummy. Cas giggled trying to grab his big brothers hand.

"Raphy top it!"

The little angel tried to sound intimidating but the constant giggling really killed the affect. Raphael smiled at his attempt, burying his hand into the small angels tummy, eliciting giggles and shrieks from the boy.

"Why's he so small?"

Raphael was torn from his world that only involved him and his little baby brother when the Hunter's voice reminded him that they were in fact not alone in the room. He turned to glare at the elder Winchester for interrupting them.

" _He_ merely shed his vessel, Castiel is no older then your earth, which in our time is merely a child"

Raphael had since stopped his tickle attack on the small angel in favor of cradling him on his arm as the child fell asleep, right there, like that, sprawled over his arm.

"But why?"

"With his power drained it was harder for him, being so young, to maintain the up keep. But do not worry, he is still young enough that his true form will not cause you any harm"

It was then that the two hunters realized that their angel friend was more powerful then he let on, but that was for another time. Castiel stirred and leaned in to kiss his big brother on the cheek.

"Tanks for fixin my booboo's Raphy!"

Raphael smiled at the small angel he cradled in his embrace, Eskimo kissing his nose.

"Of course baby brother, anything for you"

Castiel smiled back up at him before he buried his head back into his brothers warm chest, falling right back to sleep. After that, everyone pretty much went back to whatever they would be doing at this hour. Sam went to his laptop, Dean the television, and Raphael and his baby brother went to the pullout bed. Raphael sat in the middle of the bed, wrapping a blanket around the sleeping baby angel. Dean still kept an eye on the archangel, but whatever it took to keep the kid from screaming and crying was alright with him.

Lucifer snapped into the room a couple hours later, the dim lamp on the night stand still on, his two little brothers sleeping soundly on the pull out. Raphael was sleeping around Castiel, acting as a protective barrier even in slumber.

And if the Winchesters woke up in the morning and looked over at the pullout bed and saw three angels still soundly sleeping together, well no one said anything about it.

* * *

 **Even though this was supposed to be about Raphael and Cassie, cause I can soo see Raph being a big cuddly bear when one of his little siblings is hurt, and Lucifer still managed to squeeze himself there in at the end!**

 **I hope you liked it any way!**

 **Up Next: Gabriel, Everyone's favorite sick day Play Mate.**


	3. Gabriel: Best sick day playmate

**Wisegril016: Right! I do think that angel mojo has a part to play in that! *goes into fluff coma***

 **slytherinshadowhunter67: LOL aww thanks!**

 **flamenightivy: AW shanks! Thats so sweet! Right back at ya buddy!**

 **SummerMistedDragon: Long time no see buddy! Hows it going? Aw shanks, I love that you love it!**

* * *

It had started with a slight cough.

Right out of the blue, Castiel had been munching on the Healer approved protein bar when he had coughed, a slight sound that only a little child can make whilst coughing. Sam had looked over at him from behind his laptop with concern. The little angel shrugged and went back to munching on his bar. Sam watched him for a couple more minutes before he too shrugged and went back to his work. A moment later there was another cough, this one harder then the first one, hard enough to shake the baby angels body.

Sam sighed as he set his laptop aside to stand up, making his way to the small angel. Kneeling down he gently placed the back of his hand on Castiel's forehead promptly frowning at the heat he felt radiating off of it. Castiel put down his munchy bar and looked up at the hunter with large blue eyes.

"Ammy I 'ont feel goods!"

Sam guessed as much, never had he guessed that angels could get sick but neither would he had guessed that angels could be afraid of the dark either so anything was possible. He reached over gently and picked the little boy up, settling him on his hip.

"I think you got a cold or something Cas"

The small angel laid his head down on the hunters shoulder, and for a moment Sam looked bit put out on what he should do. He gently set the small angel down on his pull out, handed him his stuffed platypus, and went to rummage in his bag for some cough medicine. Once he found it, poured the right amount in the small cup, and finally got the small angel to drink it, Cas was out like a light. Sam watched him carefully in case he got any sicker as he made his way back over to his bed in order to get back on his laptop and finish up on the research he had been doing.

Castiel slept for about three hours before he woke up again.

The medicine had done what it was designed to do, and with the new feeling of feeling good the little angel wanted to play.

"No Castiel we can not go to the park, your sick remember"

"But Ammy! I feels better!"

Sam shook his head back at the small angel in response to his whine, and Castiel threw himself down into his fluffy blankets (Lucifer had left them a couple nights ago) his whine still clear. The hunter chuckled at the small angel.

"How about I put on a movie"

"No! I wanna goes to the parks!"

"Well we aren't so stop asking!"

Castiel was silent for a moment, so silent that Sam had to look over at him. His face was still pale, indicating that even though he was feeling better he was still sick. The small angel was just staring at him, not moving, not talking. Sam shook his head again as he turned back to his laptop, he was not having a stare down with a baby angel, kid didn't want to settle for a movie then he could just sit there in silence. Castiel watched as the hunter went back to his work on his laptop, lower lip sticking out when he realized that the attention was no longer on him and that they were not going to go to the park.

He huffed, he felt good and wanted to play, but Stupid Sammy wouldn't take him to the park to play. A small smile crossed his face as he thought of his big brother, he always knew fun things to do when you were sick. He had the best hugs and the best sick day games and snacks and movies. The smile never leaving his lips as he closed his eyes and prayed to that specific brother. He giggled when he heard his big brother respond. Sam looked up at the giggle, frowning slightly at the sound.

"Who'd you call this time?"

"OH CASSSIEEE!"

Sam's face fell at the voice while at the same time Castiel squealed and jumped from his bed, running across the floor to be picked up in Gabriel's arms. The archangel chuckled at the child, spinning him around once making him shriek in delight. He settled his baby brother on his hip and turned back towards the hunter frozen on the bed. Sam looked at him in disbelief, instead of his usual jean and jacket self, Gabriel had appeared in a plain gray t-shirt, a pair of peppermint pajama pants and barefoot. He looked ready to have a slumber party.

"Heya Sammykins! Heard little baby bro here calling for some entertainment and I can't leave him hanging!"

Gabriel turned back to the boy on his hip, playing the his hair. He wiggled his arm holding the small boy in place and smiled at the giggles the action elicited. Sam never took his eyes off the two angels as he became the third wheel. Gabriel turned back towards the youngsters bed, tossed him onto it gently, tossed him his stuffed platypus ('Aww kiddo you flatter me so') and dropped down next to him. Castiel giggled as he crawled over to sit on his big brothers stomach. His giggles becoming a common sound when Gabriel's hand snuck down to tweak at his tiny toes.

"Whatcha wanna do now kiddo?"

Castiel leaned forward resting his elbow on his big brothers chest and his chin in his hand, taking up the expression of a deeply thinking person. Gabriel waited patiently as his baby brother thought up what they should do first.

"Lets play hide an seek first!"

Gabriel chuckled at the choice but 'volunteered' to be it first out of good nature. He watched silently as baby brother crawled off from onto of his stomach to scurry to a hiding spot. The archangel pretended to count as he got up to go stand in front of the hunter, his arms crossed over his chest. Sam looked up once more, becoming well aware that this was no longer the same trickster they had encountered the first time around, this was Gabriel; the big brother who had questions that were going to be answered.

"How long has he been feeling like this?"

"Not long, started a cough this morning, gave him some cough medicine and it seemed to do the trick"

"And why does he not feel well?"

Sam felt much like a child being scolded for being caught sneaking from the cookie jar.

"He played out in the rain a week ago, must have caught something"

Gabriel nodded as he spun around and with a speed Sam did not think he possessed, reached under the bed and pulled Castiel out by his ankle. Castiel swung around, giggling like crazy.

"I found you!"

"You cheated!"

Gabriel gave a look of mock offense, pulling his baby brother up onto his chest as he fell backwards on the pull out bed.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of all people of cheating!"

Castiel shrieked as his big brothers hand snuck up to attack his belly. His tiny hands tried to pull Gabriel's hand out from under his top, but when his brother moved on to his ribs, he was a goner.

"Take it back Cassie!"

"Newer!"

"I'm going to be nice and give you one more chance, don't make me pull out the big guns kiddo, you don't want the big guns"

Castiel shook his head and his big brother made true on his promise, Sam looked up at the scream of laughter in time to see the all powerful archangel blow a big raspberry right on his belly. He even had to smile when Cas giggle out his apology and took back his accusation. Gabriel out right laughed and settled his baby brother back down onto his chest.

"Now hows about we watch a movie?"

"NEMO!"

Gabriel chuckled, snapped his fingers, and settled back as Finding Nemo began playing on the motel television. Castiel snuggled into his big brother's arms and Gabriel pressed his lips against his baby brothers soft black locks. Pulling the blanket up and around them both, Gabriel settled in, pulling his baby brother closer.

When Dean returned from his hunt, he found Finding Nemo playing on repeat. Sam sleeping on his bed, laptop and research forgotten. And on little Cas's bed, his eyes widened, there sleeping sprawled out was Gabriel, and curled up perched atop his big brothers chest was Cas. Both Gabriel's arms were wrapped around his baby brother, unconsciously nuzzling his brothers hair. Cas for all intents and purposes looked as comfortable as could be.

And the next morning, both Winchesters were left wondering how in the world two fully grown archangels (Lucifer and Gabriel) and a baby angel (Cas) could manage to sleep comfortably on the small motel pull out bed.

They figured that angel mojo was the answer.

* * *

 **Who doesn't love Gabriel? Am I right! I feel as if Gabe has this hidden soft side when it comes to his little siblings, like he can be a total softy when it comes to making them happy!**

 **I hope you liked it! Reviews make the world go round!**

 **Up Next: Michael, The best thunderstorm safety blanket.**


	4. Michael: Best Thunderstorm Blanket

**Slytherinshadowhunter67: LOL Aw thanks so much! No don't die! LOL!**

 **flamenightivy: Aww thanks! Right back at ya buddy!**

 **SummerMistedDragon: Thank you so much!**

 **CastielAngelOfTheLord: I KNOW RIGHT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

Lightning flashed, illuminating the room, thunder crashed, rolling across the sky. Rain pounded against the motel room windows. The wind howled around them, but the three were safe and sound inside their cheap motel room, tucked warmly underneath their blankets sleeping soundly through the thundering storm outside.

All except one.

It was the first night in the last two weeks that Lucifer was not able to come and be his baby brothers bunk mate, there had been a flux in the new systems down in Hell, and as rightful King of Hell, Lucifer had to stay behind and sort out the mess left behind (even if he'd rather be back with his Baby Brother, cuddled under the blanket together). Castiel was scared of the dark, that much they knew, as the reason for the small night light that was always on when it was the young angels bed time.

But his next biggest fear was Thunderstorms. They were scary.

Castiel huddled further under his blanket, clutching tightly at the stuffed platypus (His name was Perry), silent tears trailing down his face.

Lightning flashed again, Castiel watched on baited breath, and the thunder the came after was loud and scary. Castiel choked on a sob and hid his face in his platypus. Another drum of loud thunder and Castiel let out a small yelp, quickly jumping up from his bed intent on climbing into his big brothers bed. Michael always let him climb under his blankets when the thunderstorms got loud and there was no stopping Ramiel (he was the patron of the frightening weather phenomenons) and his big brother would wrap the blanket back down around them and turn onto his side pulling him in with his strong warm arm until he was snuggled up into his chest. If it was really scary, Michael would tell him story's or sing the sleepy time lullaby until he felt better again.

But as he stood there, toes pressed against the cold floor, Cas was hit with the hard reality. He was not up in Heaven in his bedroom, he was in a motel room, down on Earth, without his big brothers.

Lightening lit up the room again, illuminating the two people he was with, the Winchesters. Cas liked them, they were nice to him, and his big brothers liked them (or at least hadn't smited them yet) but he felt a bit put out here. He wasn't sure how they would react to him climbing into bed with them. They weren't family, or at least sometimes he felt like that, and so when more lightening flashed the room full of light he turned back scampering back to his bed once more.

Castiel hid under his soft blanket.

Lightning filled the room, and illuminated the body that was not there before, almost making him scream out in terror.

Michael's brows scrunched together in concern. His baby brother was being oddly silent, and he swore he could hear the soft controlled sniffles as he cried silent tears. Leaning down as to be on level with his youngest smallest brother, as to not frighten him any more then he already was, Michael quietly whispered.

"What ever is wrong little one?"

Castiel looked up to his biggest brothers eyes, meeting them head on, reminding Michael why he so dearly loved his youngest baby brother. While others looked at him in ill-concealed awe and fear and admiration as the oldest and Leader of Heaven's Armies, little Castiel looked at him as his other archangel brothers looked at him; as his older brother. Nothing more and nothing less. The young angel sniffled and rubbed at his sleepy red eyes.

"Thunder is scary Mikey"

Michael nodded knowingly, reaching forward to pull the small angel into his arms.

"Is it now little one, your weary baby brother, you need to sleep"

Castiel shook his head quickly, hiding his face in his brothers shoulder. Michael smiled softly at him, gently running his fingers through the small angels dark locks.

"Hush now little one, it is alright. I am here, I'm here, hush now"

Castiel yawned a large yawn. Leaning backward to look up at his biggest brother. Michael smiled softly at him, waiting patiently for him to ask whatever question he was trying to ask. After a moment though, Castiel had built up his courage.

"Mikey can I sleeps with you"

Michael smiled at him, lightly kissing his forehead.

"Of course little baby brother, all you ever have to do is ask"

Castiel smiled at him, his smile breaking as he yawned again. Michael chuckled as he walked them back over to the pull out bed. He set Castiel down on the floor and climbed up onto the bed, when he noticed that he was not being followed the eldest Archangel looked back over at his baby brother, who was looking up at him with big bright blue eyes. Michael rolled his eyes playful, and once he was sure he was comfortable on the bed he reached over and pulled his baby brother up onto his chest. Castiel giggled hushed giggles at the action.

"Come here you little rascal"

Michael wrapped his arms around his baby brother until he was smooshed against his chest. Castiel pushed against him for a minute, giggles pouring from his mouth, even Michael had to smile at the distraction from the scary thunderstorm raging outside (Ramiel was angry about something-he'd have to find out what it was later) he let him up though enough so he could lay comfortably.

"Mikey can you tell me a story?"

Michael smiled down at him, his mind travelling back in time, to when they had been a big happy family in Heaven (still doting on little baby Cas because it was hard not to). He was pulled from his reminiscing by his baby brother who poked him on the nose, Michael smiled when Castiel broke into giggles when he leaned forward to peck his nose.

"Of course baby brother, what would you like to hear?"

"Can you tells me the one about the Light Bringer?"

Michael smiled at his baby brothers choice of story, having no doubts that Lucifer would never let him live it down that it was still their baby brothers favorite story after all this time. Michael settled down, pulling little Cas up higher onto his chest, and gently thrust a hand out to add visual affects for the story. Castiel snuggled up under his biggest brothers arms and looked at him intently.

"Once upon a time, long before any other angel, there was one lonely angel, the first"

Castiel watched with wide eyes, listening to every word.

"He was happy, but lonely, and wanted nothing more then a friend. One day he built up enough courage to ask his Father for the one thing he wanted most. The angels Father had been more then happy to create another angel for him, and so one day, after playing in the garden all day, the young angel returned home to find his Father waiting for him and in his arms he held a small angel. With tufts of blonde hair and tiny red wings."

"Like Luci?"

Michael smiled at the young angel.

"Yes little one, like Luci. Now where was I?...Oh yes, and the young angel walked over to look at his new brother, and when the baby angel opened his eyes he revealed his stunning bright ice blue eyes. The new big brother leaned forward to touch his new brother, just to see if he were really real. Above him his Father chuckled.

He said, "Yes My child, he is real, and he is the Light Bringer-"

Castiel listened to as much of the story as he could, however, his little self held out as long as it could and eventually he fell asleep snuggled up in his big brothers arms. After a long moment Michael too noticed that his little baby brother was no longer responding and interrupting. He looked down and smiled fondly at the sight he saw, little Cassie was fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth his fear of the continuously raging storm completely forgotten. Michael gently pressed a kiss to his littlest baby brother's forehead.

"Sleep well little, Big Brother loves you"

Castiel mumbled around his thumb, "Wuve wu too Wikey"

* * *

 **SOOOO! BIG BROTHER MIKEY!**

 **THE FLUFFFF!**

 **Lol I hope you liked it! Reviews make little Cassie a happy little angel!**

 **Up Next: Balthazar, The Best Partner in Crime**


	5. Balthazar: The Best Partner in Crime

**SummerMistedDragon:LOL! Right! Thank you! :D**

 **thatcrazyjellyfish:Thank you so much!**

 **AFanGirlOf5sos: LOL! I KNOW RIGHT! :D**

 **slytherinshadowhunter67: Thank you so much! LOL don't die!**

 **Guest: LOL Thank you!**

 **Sparky199: I know right, who doesn't love Balthazar! :DD**

* * *

When one hears a child giggling while they are meant to be alone, one starts to question. And when a child like Cas starts giggling near the trunk of the impala, it was enough for Dean to get up and see what was going on.

The hunter was not expecting to see a child no older then nine (possibly) seated in the grass next to Cas giggling at whatever it was they had been talking about. The blonde child leaned in close and whispered something in the smaller angels ear. Cas broke into stifled giggles at whatever it was he said. The small angel made to whisper something back in the strangers ear when his eyes looked up to meet Dean's hard gaze, and he flinched. The other child noticed his friends silence and looked at the reason. Blue gray eyes rolled as he saw the reason for his best friends silence.

"What do you need Winchester?"

The British accent gave away the identity of the person sitting next to little Cassie. But there was no way, he had died, Cas had killed him.

"Balthazar?"

The little nine year old rolled his eyes, something that, had it not been someone who could rip him apart atom from atom, Dean would have called out as being adorable.

"Well I'm not the British Demon!"

Cas giggled at his reference from behind his hand. Balthazar heard the giggle and glared playfully at the younger angel.

"But...But your dead!"

Balthazar looked as if he wanted to smite him, and he could have tried and failed for all Dean knew, before he turned back towards Cas, using his forefinger to poke him in the tummy until he was giggling again.

"I was, no thanks to someone, but Dad's been busy bringing everyone back."

"Gods back?"

Balthazar gave him a deadpanned look, "Duh, who else would I be calling 'Dad'? Anyway, He's bringing everyone back, decided that enough was enough I guess, anyway, as stipulation for manipulating my age to live the way I was so he took that ability to cloak myself away leaving me stuck in this body"

"Wait, but I though Cas was the youngest?"

"We both are, why do you think we get along so well, geesh Cassie you really know how to pick 'em"

It took a moment for the revelation that there was two baby angels, not simply Cas, and that God was back and taking care of business up in Heaven. Dean was forgotten about as the youngsters began whispering once more, but the hunter still had more questions; one being, why was Balthazar here?

"Well monkey brains, I was bored up there. What with Cassie here hanging out down here with you guys, that left little ole me as the youngest in zone, I had to get away from the smother hens known as His fiercest warriors. Big bunch of baloney that title is, besides Me and Cassie are best friends, why wouldn't I sneak down here to play with him. He's the best mate anyone could have"

Dean was torn away from the two angels by Sam, yelling at him to get his bag, they were leaving. The elder hunter looked back down at the little angels, who were engrossed in their enochian conversation again. Sam wouldn't be thrilled that they had another tag along, but as long as Balthazar kept Castiel from asking if they were there yet the entire trip then the younger hunter figured he would deal with it. Balthazar as a nine year old wasn't half bad.

* * *

Stay there, they had said.

Don't leave the room, they had said.

Balthazar flopped back on the bed he was currently sitting on. Not only, when they found him was he going to be in big trouble, but he was going to be in big trouble for not doing anything remotely fun and or possibly dangerous. Castiel threw his toys down on the rug, tired of playing with them. The small angel looked up at his big brother/Best friend with large blue eyes.

"Balthy I bored!"

"So am I Cassie"

But then an idea struck him and he got a look on his face that he had last worn decades before The Fall (and had ended with him being thrown over Gabriel's knee) and him and Cassie had snuck out of heaven to look at the whales, having just been created, and swam with them. But now he had a better idea. He was going to make sure those two hunters knew never to leave them alone in a motel room again. Castiel looked over at his brother and had to smile at the look his friend was wearing. Balthazar always had the best ideas, like that time he had dyed Lucifer's wings pink.

"Cassie I have an idea!"

Castiel leaned over towards his brother and Balthazar pulled him up on the bed. Whispering in his ear the plan, Castiel giggled again. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sam gave a startled yelp when his fingers stuck to the keys on his laptop. He pulled them away with a bit of difficulty and rubbed his fingers together. Glue.

Giggling told him the culprits behind his gluey fingers.

His head slowly turned towards the two small angels huddled together on the bed, giggling like crazy.

"Did you guys put glue on the keys of my laptop?"

Balthazar shook his head at the same time Castiel nodded his. They stopped all movement to look at each other, the older down at the younger; and the younger up at the older. They stared at each other for a moment before switching movements. Balthazar nodded his head while Castiel shook his.

"Well?"

Both Castiel and Balthazar looked at each other again, before they broke into giggles, turned back to the hunter and nodded simultaneously.

Sam groaned.

* * *

However the line was drawn when Dean had come out of the shower sporting an interesting shade of green hair. It didn't take a genius to know that the two who were leaning into each other laughing their heads off were responsible for this cruel prank. It took Sam holding him back when the elder hunter made to jump on them. This could not go on without retribution. Dying his hair green was crossing lines, so many lines.

"Balthazar! It was you who did this!"

While Sam may be able to keep him from jumping on the two giggling angels, it didn't stop him from yelling at them.

Balthazar smiled at him, smiled a smile that answered all accusations on who was responsible.

"It was Cassie's idea though"

That was it, they were not playing this game. The entire week both Winchesters had been the subjects of pranks. Sam had woken up in his bed, outside. Dean's gun had been turned into a spray gun. Sam had made the mistake of falling asleep on top of Cas's beloved platypus and had woken up covered in the wiggling creatures.

But this was too far, and so, the Hunters called in the big guns.

They called on Michael and Lucifer.

* * *

Admittedly, when Lucifer had laughed at him for his green hair, Dean had to fight the urge to punch the guy in the nose. But he was able to resist as Sam explained to the two eldest angels what the tiny terrors had been up to the entire week. Once they had stopped laughing at the poor poor hunters, the two archangels had agreed to turn the tables on the two. Or as far as Dean was concerned, get back at them for dying his freaking hair green.

But it wasn't until they had walked in on Balthazar explaining to little Cassie their plans for the eldest angel brothers themselves did they finally get what was coming to them. Both tiny angels froze when the deep resounding chuckles sounded from behind him. Balthazar's eyes widened in shock and fear, they had called in the big guns. They had gotten the back up, who had just heard the plan to dye their wings bright pink (again).

"Balthy Balthy Balthy, what was that you were planning to do to my wings? Again"

Balthazar turned around slowly to face his impending doom. Lucifer crossed his arms across his chest a smile fighting to take its place on his face.

"Little Cassie, it isn't a shock to say that I am not surprised in the slightest"

Michael wasn't fairing much better. Both young angels shared a glance, an entire conversation for a plan of escape passing between them. But before either could move a muscle, they were trapped. Balthazar was pulled up into Lucifer's chest, he struggled as strong arms wrapped around his waist, he felt his big brother facial hair tickle at his ear as he wiggled his chin in close making the young angel giggle.

"What goes around comes around Little Brother"

Balthazar squirmed when he felt the fingers walk their way across his tummy. Giggling when they pinched at the sensitive skin under his left ribs.

"Lucihihi no tickling! Nohoho tihihickling!"

Lucifer chuckled. Balthazar giggled harder when the fingers poked at his belly button.

"But little brother you are absolutely adorable when you get all giggly, and besides, if I remember correctly you and little Cassie were planning on pranking me and Mikey"

Balthazar let out a shriek when the hand dug into his soft pudgy belly. Laughter poured from his mouth as he struggled to free himself from his big brothers grip. Lucifer smiled warmly at his little brothers laughter, a once common now rare occurrence. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid the small nine year old in his lap. Balthazar giggled like a mad man possessed.

"Nohoho Lucihihi I'm tohoho old for thishishis!

"You are never too old to laugh little one, and it has been such a long time since someone has properly given retribution for your actions, a fact that should be rectified"

Balthazar giggled again when his big brothers finger wiggled against his neck, he shook his head trying to dislodge it until Lucifer's other hand came up to hold it still. Laughter poured from the youths lips.

"What's wrong Little One? Ticklish neck?"

The young angel laughed and laughed, trying to shake his head free of the single tickly finger.

"Luci stohohohop!"

Lucifer chuckled again and withdrew his finger from the boys neck.

"I'll tell you what Balthy, if you admit that I'm the best big brother ever, I won't tickle you any more"

Balthazar looked up at him from his position in his lap with sparkling blue gray eyes.

"But that would be a lie"

Lucifer growled playfully, "Why you little"

Balthazar let out a shrill squeal when his big brother bent down and buried his face in his ticklish neck, blowing tickly raspberry's into the sensitive skin. Growling playfully and nibbling at the extra sensitive spots sending the youth into stitches. The young angel squirmed when a hand walked its way up his side, poking at each rib, until it hit that one sensitive spot right underneath his armpit. Balthazar lost all control spiraling into uncontrollable laughter when nimble fingers dug into his one weakest spot. Lucifer smiled at the giggly mess he was making of his second youngest brother, it had been too long since he had gotten to play with his younger brothers in such a way, and when Balthazar opened his shining eyes, filled with laughter and mirth, his heart melted.

"YOUR THEHEHE BESTEST BIHIHIG BROTHERHERHER EVER! Lucihihi you promishishishised! Stohohohop I'll do anyhyhything!"

Lucifer laughed, a deep melodic sound.

"Anything at all?"

"YEHEHES!"

Balthazar yelped as he was tossed over on the bed, and his big brother laid down over his legs, leaning above him on his elbows. His icey blue eyes meeting the stormy gray of his younger brothers, he leaned forward to press a kiss to his temple before coming back down to look him in the eyes.

"I want you to laugh Balthy"

Without so much of a warning, Lucifer pulled up the small top of the youth's jumper and buried his face into his belly, blowing soft raspberries into his ticklish tummy. Balthazar screeched, burying his fingers in Lucifer'a hair, but that didn't deter the elder and he nuzzled the youths tiny belly button with his nose, blowing a larger raspberry on his quivering belly. Again and again until he pulled his face away, with a warm smile.

Looking over at Michael and Castiel, he could tell that the elder was thinking the exact same thing.

Even he had to smile when Castiel let out a shriek, as Michael buried his face into his soft pudgy belly, blowing large tickly raspberry's all over. Or when he dug into the meaty flesh of the little one's inner thigh and he snorted in between bouts of hysterical laughter, Michael's heart warmed. It had been too long since he had made a giggly pile of angel goo out of any of his younger siblings, since he had been their big brother instead of their drill sergeant and their leader. No matter though, because that would change, right here right now, with these two.

Michael met his gaze and they nodded at each other.

When Sam and Dean had returned that evening, they had expected a lot of things. Blood; maybe. Crying; sure.

But when they walked into their motel room (Dean's hair back to normal courtesy of Michael) they had not expected to see what they had seen.

Balthazar and Castiel laying on the bed, shrieking and laughing, as Michael and Lucifer blew ticklish raspberries all over their small tummy's. Small hands (yes Balth that includes you) buried in their short hair, trying desperately between shrieks to remove them.

Only when Cas and Balthazar snorted in sync did the two hunters break out into laughter with them.

* * *

It was much later after everyone had settled down, both blonde angels curled up together, Balthazar wrapped in a soft blanket, small hand clutching at his big brother's shirt as they laid together on the spare bed. As Michael sat in the lazy boy he had snapped up, cradling a glassy eyed Cas to his chest, humming under his breath in enochian as he watched the small angel slowly fall asleep after all that excitement, a soft warm smile claiming itself at home on his face.

"That'll teach them to prank us"

Lucifer looked over at the elder human hunter, before his gaze moved to meet Michael's, and while they hadn't voiced it out loud they had both thought the same exact thing.

 _I doubt it._

These two could give Gabriel a run for his money.

* * *

 **So I know that it had started to center around Balthazar there towards the middle of the end, but I felt that the little guy deserved some loving! I have a strange feeling that we might be seeing more of him after this! Him, Cas, and Gabriel (and Luci and Mike) are my favs!**

 **I hope you liked it anyway!**

 **Review make Little Cas a very happy baby angel!**

 **Up Next: Chuck (God); The universes best (note 'Protective') Parent.**

 **~~No one messes with His babies~~**


	6. Chuck: The worlds best (Protective) Dad

**flamenightivy: Aww shanks! Hope he reached expectations! Can't wait for the next chap of Cassiel! Keep up the awesome work!**

 **AFanGirlOf5sos: LOL! Right!**

 **thatcrazyjellyfish: Thanks! LOL Right, nobody will ever convince me that Balthazar and Cas weren't best friends and always teamed up together whilst against everyone else! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **slytherinshadowhunter67:LOL I feel bad for saying this but I am a bit ecstatic that you have those feelings, lol!**

 **Summermisteddragon: LOL THANKS!**

 **Sidz2891: Thanks! :D**

* * *

After a long night of angel family moments, Michael and Lucifer both made to return home. Balthazar was still out for the count so Lucifer hoisted him up onto his hip, hushing the younger angel when he stirred momentarily. Michael pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead, causing the even younger angel to stir.

"Would you like to come home with us Cassie? I'm sure Gabriel would love to see you"

For a moment the small angel looked as if he were going to nod his head, but sleepy blue eyes looked over at hi two hunter friends and Michael smiled as he shook his head sleepily.

"No...I wanna stay here Mikey"

Michael nodded at the small angel, pressing one last kiss to his temple as he set the child angel back down on his bed and tucked the blanket in around him. Even Lucifer had to smile softly at the sight of Castiel cuddling with his stuffed platypus. Michael brushed a few stray hairs out of the youths eyes. After a moment the eldest angel stood and turned to face the Winchesters, his face harder then it had been a moment ago.

"Just because Castiel decided to stay down here with you does not mean we will not be watching over him. We are allowing him to stay with you because for some reason we find ourselves trusting you, however, if one hair on his head is out of place the next time one of us come to visit, I cannot tell you enough how bad it can be to have us Princes as your enemy."

Lucifer stepped forward to stand next to his brother, it was easy to see how they were the finest of warriors. Even though he was still cradling a small boy to his chest, said boy whose thumb was stuck in his mouth, even that didn't do anything to affect his look of intimidation.

"So for your safety, you best make sure that no harm comes to him"

Without waiting for a response the two archangels looked at their youngest brother with loving eyes before they and Balthazar were gone. Much to the Winchesters delight, and shock, the young angel child slept soundly through the entire night.

The next morning, Castiel slept in, he was warm in his bed and his plush platypus was soft, why would he want to wake up early. He heard voices talking, and felt a hand gently caress his cheek but still he did not stir. His bed dipped a bit as someone sat down next to him, gently running their fingers through his soft locks, and even though he didn't actually see it, he could feel the smile the person wore when he had moved into the soothing loving touch. Warm lips pressed against his forehead softly and Castiel immediately felt as if he should recognize the person above him. But the fingers gently scratched at his scalp, and that felt good.

That only served to make him fall back to sleep.

Least to say, both Sam and Dean were extremely surprised when they had come back with breakfast, and saw Chuck sitting at the table in their motel room. They knew for sure he did not have a key, for it was illegal for motel caretakers to give out spare keys.

"Chuck? How did you get in here? What are you doing here!"

The man at their table quickly spun around, shooting to his feet, with a finger to his lips, but the deed was already done. Little Cassie on the bed (little child needed more rest, Chuck decided) woke up slowly. The three adults watched as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. All stood still as the small child looked around at all the people in the room. His eyes drifted over to Dean, looking him over, then to Sam and lastly to Chuck. His eyes brightened considerably once he realized who it was that had made him feel so good.

"DADDY!"

With a squeal, the small angel child jumped off of his bed (he stumbled a bit at the rough landing and Chuck took a deep breath in fear that his child might fall) and ran straight towards the curly haired man as his arms waved in the air. Chuck caught the small angel under the arms and tossed him up in the air. Castiel giggled as his Daddy caught him and pulled him in for a warm snuggle. Chuck ignored the two hunters for a moment in favor of giving His little boy His undivided attention. Having as many children as He did (and somehow remembering all their names was a miracle) meant that it was hard to find time to spend alone time with each and every child (not to say for lack of trying; Samandriel loved story time; Nazariah loved cuddle time; and Raguel had very ticklish wings) but He always made sure to be able to spend time with His youngest. He smiled gently down at His small baby angel.

"And how is my little baby boy?"

Castiel giggled, hugging his Daddy around the neck tightly. Chuck chuckled for a moment, a lite sound, that reverberated with a warm sense of undying love. Both Sam and Dean looked startled at the man who had just called Cas his 'little baby boy'. If he was referring to the angel as his son then that also meant he was the one they had been searching for for a very long time. Chuck bounced the small angel in his arms, smiling brightly at sound of giggles spilling from the baby's mouth.

"I missed you Daddy"

Chuck placed a kiss on the boys temple, "I missed you too my little angel"

"Wait wait wait!"

Dean interrupted the little moment with anger and shock.

"If he's your kid, then that means your God? Right?"

Chuck sighed, cradling the small angel in His arms bridal style, rocking him gently to and fro watching with happy old eyes as the small angels blue eyes began to slide shut once more. Once He was sure that his small baby boy was finally asleep once more the 'prophet' turned back towards the two hunters. Nodding his head Chuck slowly turned (mindful of the small angel he snuggled to his chest) to sit in the chair he had vacated.

"Yes, Dean, that is what it means"

"Where the Hell have you been!"

Sam's eyes widened in shock at the way his brother would speak to God, but Chuck didn't seem to mind, in fact he may even sort of looked like he thought he deserved it. Chuck sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I had to take care of somethings, and had wanted my children to learn to survive on their own. They had been doing well until Metatron got jealous."

"What?"

"My children may be hard headed, but they love each other dearly. However, they loved their youngest brothers even more then they do themselves and even though I am sure they think I do not know, even more then they love me as well. But, after giving him the Promotion, Metatron had gotten jealous and meddled with the futures of My family, My children."

Chuck absentmindedly shifted Cas into a more comfortable position.

"Unfortunately I still had to go, and whilst I was away I had hoped that they would learn to live on their own."

His eyes became hard once more, but softened considerably when little Cas in his arms stirred. The mans attention immediately turned to his son running a calming hand over his small back, hushing him softly. Once he was sure that the small angel cradled in his lap wouldn't be waking up, He turned his attention back to the two hunters.

"But I guess I can't blame them for they weren't themselves (or else they would never have allowed any of those things to have happened to young little Cassie) for they would never have left little Cassie and Balthazar, whether they admit it or not, these two have my archangel's wrapped around their tiny fingers"

Dean perked up, not necessarily in the good way, at the mention of the little brat. Chuck noticed and fell into soft chuckles.

"I see you remember Balthazars unplanned visit."

Dean scratched at his scalp, "Yah, you could say that! Brat said you were bringing everyone back"

Chuck had turned his attention back to the small angel in his lap, eyes locked on the small injuries littering the child's concealed wings. He'd address those in a moment, but first He'd answer Dean Winchester's question.

"Yes, I am bringing all My children home. Having to bring Little Cassie back and not having Michael nor Lucifer fussing over him once he'd returned brought to my attention the latest going on's. And so I came home to put everything back together, grounded Metatron for doing that to his siblings and invited everyone back home, and everyone came"

"Even Lucifer?"

Chuck turned back towards Sam, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, even Lucifer. I was less then happy at what he had done in the garden, but we talked and he said that he was sorry, not for what he had happened, but for what he had done, coming from the second eldest that is the best I was going to get, so I grounded him for a century and allowed him to come home"

"He's grounded, but is still allowed to come down here every night?"

"Well yes, believe it or not, Lucifer is one of the few (not including Myself and Gabriel) who can get this little guy to sleep without any problems"

"So, then, what are you doing here?"

Chuck looked over at Dean again, his eyes hard. The two hunters noticed as his grip tightened around the young angel, pulling him up until his head was tucked underneath his chin.

"I am here because I am not happy, not happy at all"

Sam looked noticeably frightened, when God wasn't happy, nobody was happy. And Chuck looked down right pissed.

"I am here to talk to you two about always throwing my baby son in harms way for the sake of yourselves. Granted you had not known he was this young, still, having him take you back in time to see your parents? Leaving him stuck with no choice but to carve an angel banishing sigil in to his own chest? And, Dean, I can tell you that I know very many people who would be very upset that Castiel was broken. I do not appreciate you sending my son into danger like that and I am telling you to stop"

Sam nodded, figuring it was best to stay on His good side, but Dean was not as quick to the catch as his brother was, Telling them to cool it with Cas was like getting a number one weapon taken away, that was not about to fly. He jumped from his seat, intent on giving the man in front of him with the tiny sleeping angel a piece of his mind.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

Chuck's eyes flashed and in a voice deep and powerful, gave the hunter a well deserved dressing down.

"Dean Winchester, watch to whom you speak, I am Castiel's Father, your creator, and I am telling you to leave him be. I do not need you to tell me how to treat or raise my children, so watch your tone young human"

Now Chuck was normally a happy man, he didn't differentiate between any of his children; Human or Angel. But when one knowingly places his children in harms way like they had done, with his youngest no less, that is where He crosses his line.

"Daddy, why you so mads?"

Chuck glanced down at the small angel, all big blue eyes and down, guilty that he had woken him from his much needed rest. Gently caressing the back of his small head, scratching at the child's scalp gently.

"I am sorry I woke you my little moon."

"s'ok Daddy"

Chuck smiled, leaning downwards to press a kiss to the child's forehead.

"Go back to sleep baby boy"

"'Kay Daddy"

Castiel promptly laid back down, nuzzling his head into his Father's chest. Chuck wrapped the soft satin blanket he'd snapped up around him.

"Now normally I would not give the option, and take Castiel back up to Heaven right now and I know his older brothers want nothing more then me to do that, however, Little Cassie loves being down here with you two and I will do everything and anything in my power to make little Cassie happy. But with him staying with you two, and do not doubt that I will not be watching you very closely, you must take responsibility over him seriously. And if harm does befall him because you had decided to place your own needs in front of his own, then I can not be held responsible for what might befall you, and what my other children might do once I hand you over to them"

When Chuck was sure that they felt thoroughly threatened, he turned his attention back towards his small child. Stood, leaving the Winchesters sitting where they were, cradling the small angel to his chest made his way towards to the bathroom, Castiel was in dire need of a bath.

* * *

Chuck sat on the floor next to the bath tub, hand feeling the temperature of the running water. Castiel giggled as he squeaked the rubber ducky Chuck had given him. The man flinched when it was squeezed right next to his ear. Turning his head ever so slowly towards his small child, Chuck playfully glared at him.

"Don't do that little one"

Castiel giggled and reached up slowly, squeaking the duck once more. Chuck growled playfully at his child, scooped him up in one arm whilst he attacked the tiny pudgy belly with his other hand. Castiel broke into made giggles, promising to never do it again

* * *

"Dad?"

The voice was soft, but unmistakably Lucifer. Chuck cracked an eye open to look up at his second eldest son. He knew Lucifer would show up later that night, as he always did when it was time for Castiel to go to sleep for the night. Smiling softly at the sheepish look his blonde child wore, He lifted his other arm, after a look of 'move it' Lucifer dove under his father's arm.

They still had things to work out but they were getting there.

Chuck kissed the top of Castiel's little head before turning to kiss the top of Lucifer's golden head.

It was good to have his family together once more.

* * *

 **Soo? who doesn't like daddy!chuck!**

 **So for the next chapter, its gonna be a bit different.**

 **Sort of a cross over with the Avengers, in which Gabriel is Loki, and everyone but the Avengers know that.**

 **And...In which 'Loki's' attack on New York is cut short by a small kid with wings, a blonde man, and a certain someone who doesn't feel good and wants Gabe to hold him.**


	7. Avengers Assemble? Loki is who?

**Slytherinshadowhunter67:Aww thank you! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Sidz2891:Right! Its about time someone had! Thanks for the review!**

 **flamenightivy:Aw shanks! I'm happy you loved it! Dude please update soon too, I can't wait!**

 **SummerMistedDragon:Aw thanks! :D**

* * *

When Sam had prayed to Lucifer, telling him that Castiel was sick, the blonde archangel had all but dropped what he was doing to get to his dear baby brothers side.

He knew all too well how Castiel could get when he was feeling under the weather, and that was something that two humans should never have to deal with. When he had arrived in their new motel room, he'd zapped in on them trying to get little Cassie to swallow the little cup of medicine. The little tyke shook his head, twisting in side to side in order to avoid the nasty tasting stuff. He was getting irate, that much Lucifer could see, and it did not help that he was feeling sick. Looking over at the bottle on the motel room table, thinking that Castiel may just be being difficult, and even grimaced himself when he saw the bottle.

It was custom for fledglings as young as Castiel to catch certain human illnesses, as his grace was still weak and growing, and the illnesses helped to strengthen them. But that medicine was absolutely nasty as he could remember from when he was younger and Michael had had to give him that medicine. He had been just like Cassie, if not worse, and he could remember how he had outright refused to open his mouth to take the foul stuff, and Michael would tweak his side until he burst into giggles as to shove the spoon of nasty medicine inside.

But Castiel could be worse then him, in many ways.

"Cas, bud, you need it"

"NO! It 'aste yucky"

"I know its yucky, but it'll help you feel better"

Castiel shook his head again, "Yucky! Bad!"

Lucifer chuckled, a soft sound, as he crossed his arms over his chest. His soft chuckle alerted the other occupants of the room of his arrival. He had never thought that he would see Sam let alone Dean Winchester look so happy to see him. His eyes were for Castiel though, his little baby brother, he was trying to look as adorably innocent as possible, trying to appeal to his better nature. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Cassie, take your medicine little one"

Castiel looked betrayed at the soft order from his big brother. Lucifer always took his side and never forced him to take the nasty medicine.

"But Luci! It 'aste yucky!"

Lucifer chuckled again, rolling his eyes playfully, as he pushed himself off of the wall and made his way towards the the tiny angel sitting on the bed.

"I know it tasted yucky, trust me I know, but you need it"

Castiel slammed his mouth shut, angry at his big brother for not taking his side. He sat like that for a moment, Lucifer trying to get his attention and Castiel ignoring him to the best of his ability. Until a name popped into his mind, a name of a certain person who would most certainly take his side and not force him to take the yucky nasty medicine.

"I want Gabey!"

Lucifer raised an eye brow at the request, however, if anyone could get little Cassie to take his medicine it was Gabriel. And so the morning star had agreed to take him to the messenger.

* * *

"I have an army"

"We have a hulk"

Honestly Gabriel didn't know why he decided to stick around here this time, but he loved messing with these people so it was not an opportunity he was about to pass up.

"GABEEYYYY!"

The new (familiar) voice was new though. Both men spun towards the voice. Tony looked confused at the arrival of the strange kid in the strange looking clothing and the blonde man holding his hand. Loki on the other hand, as Tony had noticed, looked alarmed mixed with delighted at the arrival of the kid. The Iron clad Avenger turned around fast, warning the two that this was a bad criminal and they needed to be car-.

"Gabriel, please cease your games for a moment, Cassie is sick and will not take his medicine."

"Who the heck are you and how did you get into my tower?"

He was ignored as Loki's eyes flashed a moment.

"What do you mean that Cassie is sick?"

"I mean he does-"

"HEY! I asked a question!"

Both adults turned to look at the Millionaire Playboy. Tony felt oddly threatened by the blonde man. Loki frowned at him, glaring as he turned to look at the man. The small boy made a whining noise, small arms crossing across his belly. Almost by an alarm, both of the strange acting men turned to look back at the small child. Loki was acting strange, well stranger then he usual did, he gave the impression caring for someone other then himself. Tony was about to open his mouth to begin questioning again.

"Gabey I don't feel good"

Much to Tony's shock and amazement, Loki dropped his scepter and waved the small boy closer. He caught the small boy under the arms and lifted him up into his arms. Gabriel cradled his baby brother close removing his cloak to wrap around the small fledgling in a make shift blanket. Castiel coughed harshly into his shoulder and Gabriel lightly smacked him on the back, trying to help him through his coughing fit. Rubbing his tiny hand against his nose, Cas looked up at him, and Gabriel frowned as he took in the child's flush cheeks. The dark haired fledgling was small enough to cradle in one arm and the messenger angel was quick to free one of his hands.

Tony watched slack jawed as the 'evil god' gently pressed the back of his hand to the boys forehead, concern flashed across the mans face.

"Cassie you're burning up"

Lucifer stepped forward, the small cup of medicine still full. Gabriel looked over at him as he gently pushed Castiel's head against his chest, his eyes travelling to the medicine cup (he barely held his flinch, that stuff was nasty!) as his older brother held it up for him to see. Nodding slightly he turned his attention back towards the dozing fledgling he held.

"Cassie, you gotta take the medicine"

Castiel shook his warm fevered head against his shoulder whimpering when his tummy hurt again.

"But it 'aste yucky!"

Gabriel gently ran his hand down the back of Castiel's head, carding his fingers through his short black hair.

"I know little one, I know, but it'll help you feel better"

Castiel shook his head again, Gabriel sighed, alright, time to try the big guns.

"Alright buddy, hows about this. If you take you medicine we can go back together and watch a movie"

Cas was silent for a moment, "You _and_ Luci?"

Gabriel chuckled and Lucifer smiled at the small child. The messenger nodded 'Of course Cassie'. After a long moment though the youngster nodded his head. Gabriel smiled down at him gently as he took the cup from Lucifer and held it up to the baby angels lip. Just as Cas drank the last of the tiny cup, the door burst open. Black Widow and Hawkeye came running in, aiming at the trickster worrying about getting the child away from him. Captain America came in next, a plan already forming in his mind as his eyes landed on the blonde and the child. He'd get the blonde man out first.

"Quickly! Come with me, its not safe here, we will get your child back sir as soon as we can!"

"Come on Reindeer Games, let the kid go"

Thor ran in moments later, hammer in hand, but stopped when he recognized the two other people. While he and Lucifer were still sore about the Hotel Elysian but they had common ground in caring for Gabriel/Loki. The thunder god smiled warmly at the smaller boy cradled in his adoptive brothers arms, waving his fingers at the boy, smile growing when the boy waved back whilst trying to hide in his big brothers shoulder.

"Little Moon Child, it is good to see you!"

"Hi Tor"

The Avengers looked shocked as Thor all but put his hammer down to greet the other man. They grasped each others hand tightly, shaking it hard. Lucifer may have it out for the pagans, but he respected Thor for taking care of his dear little brother when he was unable to. Castiel yawned, the medicine taking affect, Thor smiled at the young angel.

"Thor, why are you not trying to apprehend your brother and rescuing the child?"

The thunder god looked confused for a moment.

"Saint Gabriel would never harm Little Castiel"

"Saint Gabriel? Don't you mean Loki? As in your brother?"

Thor nodded his head in understanding. Gabriel was often confused for his younger brother, what with his mischievous side and all.

"Saint Gabriel as in the Archangel, at your service ind gents!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his younger brothers antics. Castiel whined at being moved too much when his big brother bent into a bow. Hawkeye notched another arrow and Black Widow calmly cocked her gun, intending on shooting for his head.

"Yah and I'm the Archangel Michael and that would make Nat here Lucifer"

Cassie looked over at the man with the bow and arrow and the mean looking lady with the guns. He frowned as he turned back to face his big brother and Luci.

"You's don't look like Luci or Mikey!"

They all turned to look at the small boy. Lucifer uncrossed his arms, somewhat offended that they would use his name in such a way. Before anyone could move, Lucifer snapped his fingers, a sharp quick sound.

All the Avengers (excluding Thor of course) gasped as the two men had large wings sprouting from their backs. The blonde man had six white and red wings tucked tightly against his back, 'Loki' had four golden wings spread loosely around himself and the small boy he held to his chest. Speaking of the little boy, he had two small black wings of puff and down gently curled into his own back.

"No human, I would be the Archangel Lucifer, and as for Michael, he is currently up in the common area wondering why we have not returned with our sick baby brother whom we had promised a movie if he were to take his medicine, so if you do not mind"

Thor bid them good bye as they all but disappeared. Fury walked in a moment later demanding to know where Loki was.

And what he got was a bunch of psych eval orders passed around when every one (excluding Thor, again) began uttering things about the Archangel Lucifer and Saint Gabriel the Archangel and how Michael was worried because their brother was sick.

Seriously, he was beginning to wonder why he expected anything more.

* * *

 **So I don't know how it actually sounds, but I hope you like it!**


	8. Metatron: The Jealous

**flamenightivy:Thanks girly! I already said that you could, but what the heck, go for it!**

 **slytherinshadowhunter67: LOL thank you!**

 **ThatCrazyJellyFish: Thanks lol! :D**

* * *

Balthazar had shown up in the motel room covered in blood and dirt. His eyes were wide and frantic, wildly looking around for his baby brother. The nine year old angel gave a sigh of relief when he saw him sitting there safe and sound fast asleep in Dean Winchesters lap.

Sam looked over when he heard the flap of wings, his eyes widening when he realized that it was Balthazar and that he was covered in blood. The younger hunter stood calmly, hands held out in a non-threatening manner, as he slowly made his way closer to the young angel. But as soon as he got close enough Balthazar freaked.

He whipped around and had almost stabbed the hunter with his angel blade, had Sam not jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Woah woah Balth, calm down buddy! What happened!"

The young angel held his blade out in front of him as if daring Sam to make a move towards him. Sam held back, his hands still in their nonthreatening position, as Balthazar walked around them to get to Castiel. Dean sat motionless (something that was new to him, but when one was threatening Sammy he was at a dead end) as he non to gently grabbed the younger angel by the arm and pulled him away from the hunter. The rough motion had woken him up and Cas had startled, tears forming in his eyes.

Balthazar pulled the younger angel behind him as the two hunters slowly stood and surrounded them.

"Buddy, whats going on?"

Balthazar looked frantic, holding his blade up protectively, but no matter how hard he tried he still looked like a little kid who wanted nothing more then his big brother to come and rescue him.

"They...They got...He..."

"What Balthazar, what happened!"

Balthazar looked frozen for a moment, Castiel whimpering behind him, and his face _fell_. His blade wobbled until it lowered just a tad.

"He...He ambushed us...Michael went down...I've never seen Mikey go down before, he's the best warrior in the universe! And..And Raphael...He won't wake up..I tried but he won't! Gabe...Gabriel provided me a distraction to get away...He was taken down...Gabe was taken down..Cut down...And Luci...He trapped Lucifer back in his cage...We...I gotta protect Cassie, See...Cause he's gonna come for us...He doesn't like us!"

Sam was able to get closer. If there was someone able to take down the four archangels and they were after the two youngest then that was a threat they needed to know about. Balthazar looked up at the hunter, looking absolutely exhausted, but still aware for the mission he had assigned himself. When Sam got too close, he lifted his blade again. Sam didn't seem to mind though, Balthazar was a kid, a young kid that wanted a big brother to come for him, to undoubtedly tell him everything was ok, who had just watched as someone had attacked his family. So no Sam didn't mind at all.

"Who Balthazar, who?"

"Metatron!"

Balthazar screamed, everyone was shocked at his out burst. Castiel whimpered again and his grip on his big brother's shirt. Sam and Dean exchanged looks above their heads. They remembered what Chuck had told them, about Metatron being jealous of the two because they had been the favorites. But to attack them out of the blue like this, that was a bit uncalled for. All of a sudden Balthazar looked up at the ceiling,a look of absolute terror crossing his face.

"He found me!"

Before either hunter could say anything, Balthazar grabbed his baby brother's hand, spared the Winchesters a look of absolute terror, and was gone in a flap of wings. Sam shot up, Dean on his tail, both grabbing for the first gun they could find. They spun around locked and loaded aiming at Metatron's head as he appeared out of thin air. The Scribe of God looked at them for a moment before his gaze traveled around the room. Sam and Dean both knew exactly who he was looking for.

"Alright boys, I don't want to hurt you, but your going to have to do this the easy way and tell me where they are"

Dean snarled, he may not like the angels, but not even he would kill a four year old and a nine year old.

"What do you want with them? What did they ever do to you!"

Metatron laughed at him, a hard sound unlike the laughter he had heard from the other angels when they came to visit Cas. His eyes were alight with anger and hatred.

"Well Winchester, if you must know, they stole what was mine! I was meant to be center that is why He brought me to his throne room, I was best. And then those two brats came into the picture when they had crashed into the main room during a meeting, and do you know what happened? While they should have been punished for interrupting my presentation, the _Archangels_ completely ignored _me_ in favor of those two _brats_. Michael and Lucifer had picked them up, held them close, as Gabriel and Raphael doted on them. They were taking attention that should have been mine! They have been riding the high horse as the ones protected and cherished by the Archangels too long!"

"So your going to attack two children because you aren't center of attention?"

The scribe waved him off, clearly out of patience, as he stalked forward.

"I want to know where they are."

* * *

Balthazar let out a sound of alarm as he skidded to a halt in the middle of a dark wood. Castiel let out a whimper at the lack of light and scooted closer to his brother. He didn't know where they were or what could possibly be here, but Balthy would protect him. Balthazar held tightly to his blade as a loud roar resounded around them. Something was moving in the bushes.

They were being stalked like animals.

"Who...Who's there?"

Both young angels let out shrieks of terror as a cackling laugh rang out around them. Balthazar grabbed Castiel's tiny hand and ran in the other direction. They had to get as far away from here as possible. They ran through the woods for what felt like hours, and every step made Balthazar even more tired then before, something that did not go unnoticed by little Cassie. Castiel stumbled choking out a sob.

"Balthy! I want Gabey!"

"And I want Luci, but we have to keep running!"

And keep running they did. They climbed over logs, jumped across rocks. Kept running until they came to a dark cave on the edge of the mountain. Balthazar ushered his little brother inside first and then climbed in after him. The cave was small enough that it was a bit cramped, but large enough that they could sit up. Castiel looked over at his big brother as he let out a small hiss and bent into a awkward position. Small blue eyes widened as the elder (but not by much-Cas would defend) pulled the bottom of his shirt up and the wound ailing him was revealed. While Balthazar had been covered in scrapes and bruises, that had been all that anyone had thought had happened to the young angel.

Castiel let out a breath when Balthazar poked at it and more blood oozed out, his big brother grimaced in pain.

"Balthy! Your hurt!"

Balthazar had looked up alarmed. He had not wanted his brother to see his wound, it was gross, and would undoubtedly scare him even further. Gently thrusting out a blood covered hand to which Cas had instinctively grabbed onto, Balthazar made to assure his baby brother that he was ok. Castiel looked up at him with large blue eyes, tears brimming in them, and it made him feel bad.

"I'm ok Cassie, I'm ok. Why don't you go back to sleep, I'll protect you"

Castiel looked like he wanted to argue his brother at that statement, but he could tell that his big brother was reaching his limit, that the wound was worse then he had told him it was, that he was going to break down and had suggested that Cas go back to sleep because he did not want his baby brother see him lose his cool. It was not often that Balthy lost his cool and cried, the last time being when Luci had fallen, so that being known Castiel complied and laid his head down on Balthazar's chest.

They both pretended that no one felt the tears hit Cas's cheek.

* * *

Sam screamed as Metatron pulled another finger nail out of his hand. Dean grunted as he struggled against the bonds keeping him in place. He had once thought that Metatron was too much of a pansy to resort to torture, last time he ever made that conclusion about an angel.

"I will not ask you again Sammy"

The atmosphere in the room changed, something snapped, some light's exploded. Metatron looked up with an expression that had matched Balthazar's only hours previous. The room shook and a blinding white light, that had both hunters closing their eyes as hard as they could and looking away (even though it did not help in the slightest) filled the room. Just as it was there, it was gone, and in its absolute center stood Chuck. He looked angrier then either hunter remembered ever seeing him. With a simple wave of his hand, the scribe was sent flying backwards.

"Metatron! Enough!"

The scribe cowered below Him, quivering on the floor. He was known for His ever lasting forgiveness, but also His righteous wrath. He pushed the simpering angel over with His foot.

"You dare to harm your brothers, to try and kill them, for petty jealousy. Pride is a sin Metatron and you know this, why do you think Lucifer was sent to his cage the first time?"

"Father, please, I live to do your will! Please, mercy!"

Chuck glared at His son, silently having to remind Himself that He did indeed love all of His children.

"My Will? Do not lie to me! You wish for me to show you mercy, yet you would kill your own brothers without so much of an ounce of it, and for what? Affection? Love? Metatron, I love all my children, all of them. And your eldest brothers love each of you deeply, however, trying to gain affection by taking away the two things that bring joy to them, that is something that I can not forgive my son"

With a wave of His hand, three more people stood in the room, Sam and Dean were healed of the wounds gained during Metatron's torture. It took both Raphael and Gabriel to hold Michael back from charging at the scribe. However, he calmed with a single look from Chuck.

"Michael, go, retrieve your brother from his cage, put Metatron there in his place" He frowned slightly, causing hearts in the room to contract, "Balthazar and Castiel were here..One of them is hurt, badly."

Michael's eyes flashed as he reached forward and grabbed Metatron's bicep with a grip that would have rendered the appendage useless had he not been an angel. Even then, it was still painful enough to draw a gasp from the traitorous scribe. When they flashed out together, Chuck watched for a moment, before he turned to face the remaining two Archangels. Dean looked at them closely, realizing something that could either be very frightening or very good.

They were no longer three simple men, no, there standing before them was the Leader and his Generals; The Father and the elder brothers. And Dean Winchester couldn't help but think, if Gabriel and Raphael, the younger two Archangel's cold look this frightening when angered, he'd hate to see what Lucifer would do once he found out what Metatron had done.

"While we wait for your brother's to return, we will begin searching," Chuck turned towards the two Winchesters, "Did Balthazar mention to you where he might have gone?"

Both hunters felt bad when the could do nothing more then shake their heads. Chuck nodded in assurance and understanding before he turned back to Gabriel. The messenger matched his gaze, one of the few who could easily said that they could and not get smote for it.

"Gabriel, you are still connected to Castiel, are you not?"

Raphael's eyes lightened with understanding at what his Father was saying. If they were still bonded to their charges, they could possibly locate them through the connection. It was a long shot but it was all they had, if Balthazar didn't want to be found then he wouldn't be.

"Yes Father, of course, just as I suspect Lucifer is still connected to Balthazar."

The two hunters looked confused at all the talk with bonds and connections, but they shook it off at the moment, it must have been an angel thing. They stood silently as they watched Gabriel shut his eyes, much like Cas had done when he had been searching for something. It took longer then it should have but eventually Gabriel opened his eyes, they shined once.

"I have located them, Castiel is alright, as far as I can tell"

"Yes, but Balthazar is weakened"

Michael and Lucifer had returned. Chuck nodded his welcome at the blonde archangel, a welcome and an apology. Lucifer nodded back, and it was done, all was forgiven. He and Him had had a very long talk about the cage and what Lucifer had learned, coming to a truce that he did not have to care for the humans but he had to respect them, and not kill them (but that went without being said). Lucifer did not like his cage, not that he was meant to as it was for punishment, but even He had to admit that the amount of time that he had been locked in it had been overkill.

Clapping his hands, Chuck brought them all to attention.

"Now that we are altogether once more, we must find the youngest, Lucifer you said that Balthazar was weakened? He must have been more injured then we had though during the uprising. That boy, he is going to be the end of me-"

"Tell me about it!"

Chuck looked over at Lucifer as he had interrupted, His old eyes smiling softly.

"We must find them"

* * *

Castiel woke up a couple hours later, it had started raining and he was soaked to the bone. Shivering, the small angel pulled himself away from his big brothers side, not liking how Balthazar's arm fell limply back to the ground.

His big brother was soaked to by the freezing rain, so why wasn't he awake too? Castiel shakily got to his knees, crawling up into his brother's lap, gently smacking him on the face and shaking him.

"Balthy! Balthy wake up! You gots to wake up!"

But he didn't. Balthazar's eyes remained closed to the world, and even in the poor light in their little cave, Castiel could see how pale he was. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of his best friend dying. Balthazar had always been there, by his side, for as long as he could remember, even before he had been taken in by Gabriel. Just at the thought of his beloved Archangel made the tears fall from his eyes. He wanted Gabey, he always made the scarys go away, when one of his other biggest brothers couldn't get there first, Gabey would know what to do. He'd know how to fix Balthazar.

He whimpered as he huddled against his unconscious brother, silent tears spilling from his eyes.

He was sure he was hearing things when he heard someone shouting his name; in human english and enochian. When he heard the voice that always made him feel loved and warm and protected. Slowly and sluggishly the small fledgling got to his feet and stumbled to the mouth of their cave, Balthazar needed help and this could either be a trap or the real deal, but he was tired of waiting.

He was wet and scared and cold and wanted to go home, not to the Winchesters either. He wanted to go home, to Heaven.

So he slowly crawled his way from the cave, eyesight darkening as he got super cold, and called out to the voice.

He didn't know what had happened, but he had started falling, and would have landed in a heap on the floor had the strong warm arms not wrapped around him at the last minute.

Gabriel pulled the small angel closer to his body, holding him tightly even as the darkness over took the fledglings sight. Lucifer ran into the cave that the small angel had stumbled out of, there was a noise of alarm, and Lucifer was running back out with an unconscious Balthazar tucked into his chest.

* * *

Balthazar's eyes opened briefly as he was rushed into Heaven's Hospital.

"...Luci..."

Lucifer choked on a breath and pressed his warm lips against Balthazar's forehead.

"I've got you kiddo, I've got you"

* * *

Sam and Dean's eyes widened when they were taken to the Healing pantheon up in Heaven. They had never been on this side before. Chuck was walking beside them, his earthly attire fading into a fine silken white robe that billowed out around his feet as he walked with purpose through the rows of beds. Other angels moved aside as he came through, messengers, gardeners, healers who weren't needed.

Sam looked towards the bed on the left, where Balthazar was talking animatedly to Lucifer about something as the Archangel tried to keep him distracted as Raphael threaded a needle. Other angels were surrounding them, humming and gently playing their instruments as to keep the fledgling occupied whenever his conversation with the blonde morning star lulled.

Dean looked towards the bed on the right, where Castiel sat, looking a lot better for wear then his friend was, in a red headed teenage girls lap, Gabriel sat behind both of them, leaning back leisurely in the pillows, smiling every time the teenage redhead would go to lean back with Castiel, but thinking better of leaning into an Archangel, until Gabriel's arms snuck their way around her waist and pulled her back. She let out a startled sound when she was pulled into a warm chest and looked down to see the tanned arms wrapped around her waist.

Smiling she and Castiel wiggled around to get more comfortable.

Attention from all snapped to the two on the left as Balthazar let out a scream and jumped a mile away from his Healer big brother whom had begun trying to stitch up the cleaned gash on his side. Lucifer caught the small nine year old and held him tight.

"No Luci! It hurts! No!"

Lucifer grabbed the young angels face with both of his hands.

"I know it does, but Balth, if you want to be able to be better in order to get into more trouble and play with little Cassie, it needs to be stitched. Can Raphael stitch it for you? He promises to be quick"

Both waited until the small and nodded his assent before continuing on. Lucifer kissed him on the forehead once more before pulling him back into his chest, motioning for Raphael to proceed. The Healer nodded, but did not continue stitching up the gash until he pressed his pointer finger and middle finger into the boys forehead, sending him into a deep sleep.

"I wanted to thank you for helping find our youngest"

They turned towards Chuck, nodding.

All in a days work.

* * *

 **And with that, I must go to work, lol! Hope you liked it!**


	9. You Don't ever make Cas Cry

"Dammit Castiel!"

Sam dropped what he was doing at the yell, his laptop hitting the wood of the table with a loud whap, flying from his seat to run out into the main room of the bunker. Dean was holding up a map, well, what used to be a map. It had been turned into a child's drawing board. Dean slammed down the map, sounding angrier then he should have.

"I spent all fucking night working on this! And you ruined it in one fucking hour!"

Dean was in too much of a huff to notice when Cas had shied back, flinching into himself.

"No wonder your brothers leave you down here! They don't want you around where you can ruin everything!"

That one struck a nerve. Tears welled up in the small angels eyes and his face bore a betrayed expression. Slowly the small angel child took a step back, before shooting forward and shoving the hunter aside as he ran down the hall and into one of the many bedrooms. Sam watched him go with growing eyes. Once the tiny fledgling was out of sight, the younger hunter turned towards his brother.

"Dean, what the heck man! He's just a kid!"

Dean took a deep breath, looking down at the map one more time before looking back up at his brother.

"It took me all night though"

Sam rolled his eyes, he swore his brother could be more of a child then the actual child there.

"And we can make it again in half that time, the only reason it took you so long was because you kept stopping to watch TV and you know it"

"I know.."

Sam shook his head, saying that they should go try and find Castiel. The wandered around most of the rooms looking for the small child, and came to the last room in the hall. Before they could open the door, it flew open, and in the door way stood Balthazar. The small nine year old glared hatefully at the elder.

"Mikey, he's here"

There was a rustling as someone, presumably Michael stood up from whatever it was he had been doing. As if on cue, the archangel came up behind the young angel, placing both hands on his shoulders. He settled a glare on the elder hunter as he guided the younger angel around into the room.

"Come, Blathazar, go get Cassie out from under the bed"

The nine year old huffed, but did as he was told, leaving Michael standing in the doorway as he got down and crawled under the bed. God's oldest angel watched silently as the tiny body disappeared under the shadows of the side of the bed. Once he was gone Michael turned back towards the hunters, his eyes only seeking for Dean. Crossing his arms over his chest the oldest angel set a heavy glare on him.

"Please, help me understand something here boys. My baby brother is hiding under a bed because you had yelled at him for drawing on a map, for acting as a child would?"

Dean was not the brightest one out of the Winchester duo, but Sam had always liked to assume that he had more common sense then to back talk to an archangel, but then, Sam should know not to assume things when it came to his brother. Dean bristled at the archangel in front of him, stepping forward to poke him in the chest with a finger.

"Well if the kid had some manners and did not touch things that were not his, then maybe we would not have this problem!"

Michael looked down at the finger in his chest, anger controlling his actions at the moment, as he reached down and grabbed it, bending it back as far as it could go. Dean crumbled under him, grimacing as tendons in his finger cracked as the bone creaked, as if trying to decide if it should break or not. Michael stood tall, not moving an inch, looking every inch the warrior he was as his opponent was taken down before him. Sam tried to get them away from each other, but a single look from the archangel had him stuck in place.

"You dare to insult my baby brothers behavior? He is much more well behaved then you have ever been, and do not think that I do not know about your child hood, I would never allow Castiel to act in such a way. And do not ever touch me, if I have not given you permission to do so, again"

Michael looked as if he were going to break the hunters finger. However, he was stopped in the form of Balthazar, who had shimmied out from under the bed with Castiel clinging to his neck. The archangel gave one final rough shove to the finger in his grasp before releasing the hunter in favor of turning towards his brothers. Balthazar picked himself up off the floor, readjusted his grip on the small angel, and walked over to Michael's side as the archangel reached out and took Castiel from his grip.

Momentarily, God's oldest angel was preoccupied with the fledgling in his grasp. Michael gently wiped away the tears from the child's cheeks with his thumb, lifting the downcast boys chin up with his pointer finger, greeting the small angel with a soft smile. After a long moment, the small angel returned the smile.

Meanwhile, Balthazar had turned back towards the hunter nursing his bruised finger. The smile on his face was anything but angelic. He rubbed his hands together in a way that made Sam think of Lucifer, and slowly stalked closer.

A voice interrupted him.

"Balthazar, don't even think about it, get back over here"

Balthazar stopped mid step and huffed, stomped his foot and spun around.

"But Mikey! He made Cassie cry!"

Michael looked as if they had had this conversation before.

"I said no"

"Please? I promise not to hurt him.. Too much"

"I am not telling you again, now, come here"

Balthazar huffed as he ran back to Michael's side, coming to a halt on the opposite side of Castiel and pouting. Michael chuckled at him, ruffling his hair, and raising an eye brow when the youth batted his hand away. However, a well aimed poke to the boys rib cage brought the bright smile back to his face. Michael smiled when the small nine year old smiled and latched onto his leg, balancing on his foot. Michael snapped his fingers quickly before placing his hand on the blonde hair of the youth attached to his leg.

His gaze turned back to the hunters, in particularly Dean Winchester.

"You will find that your beloved map has been returned to the way it was before Castiel got his hands on it, and I will be bringing Castiel back with me.", Michael did one more head count to make sure he had all of the children he was taking with him, and then as if by some after thought, he turned back to Dean, "And, Dean Winchester, If it had been our decision we would have taken Castiel back up to Heaven the moment we felt his grace change, it was his decision to stay here with you, however if he so chooses to not return because of how you had treated him, then you may continue living knowing that the last thing you had ever done with little Cassie is make him cry."

And they were gone.

* * *

Dean found a golden sticky note attached to his map a couple hours later.

 _And if you_ ever _make my baby brother cry again, I will make Hell look like a cake walk._

 _~~ G_

* * *

 **Soooooo? I know its a bit different then my other ones, but meh... Change is good, right? LOL anyway.. Hope you liked it!**

 **Next: Gabriel, The Angel of Justice, or, The Bringer of Time Outs.**

 **AN: Besides the brotherly fluff and the adorableness that is Baby Cas (and apparently Baby Balthy), all these one shots are on their own, none of them are connected!**


	10. Gabriel: The Time Out Reinforcer

Castiel had been having a bad day the entire morning. First it had started raining making it impossible to go to the park. Then he had snapped at Sam the other day and had gotten his toys taken away. And then he had put his beloved stuffed platypus down and couldn't remember where he had set it down at. And now Dean was hogging the TV therefore making it near impossible to watch his new movie.

The small angel, already in a bad mood, looked around for something to do. His eyes landed on the paper covered table and his small box of crayons. He knew that he probably shouldn't have, but there was nothing they could do to punish him for doing so. Silently he walked over to the table, pulled himself up into the chair, grabbed his box of crayons, and began drawing on the poster board of research without a care in the world.

Sam looked up from whatever it was he had been doing on his laptop when he noticed the silence, the unnatural silence, what with them housing a small child angel. Speaking of child angel, he wasn't sure what had been going on with their resident angel, but he had been acting differently.

The hunters eyes widened when he saw what Castiel was doing. Setting his laptop down on the table the hunter quickly stood up and made his way across the room to be at the baby angel's side.

"Just what are you doing!"

He grabbed the crayon out of the child's hand. Castiel looked up at him, glaring, and reached for his crayon box. Sam reached it before he could and pulled it up out of his reach.

"I thought that Michael told you not to draw on our research anymore!"

The small angel glared at him, but with the glare came the silence that proved his words to be true.

"Give me my crayons back!"

Sam frowned, unsure as to what he should do. He remembered when he had been younger and he had disobeyed his dad, he'd been sent to the corner. Making his mind up, Sam pulled the box of crayons up out of reach and pointed at a corner.

"Time out corner"

Castiel looked shocked that he would dare try to chastise him. His eyes growing dark in anger at his audacity. The cup of juice Sam had been drinking exploded over on the table in response to the angels temper flipping. But Sam stood his ground pointing at the corner.

The light in the lamp exploded next, and the one next to it. Castiel clenched his hands into fists and the papers on the table began to sizzle and steam. Sam's eyes widened when he saw this, immediately figuring that he was way out of his league with this one. He backed up slowly. The hunter wasn't sure who had called for back up; him or Dean.

"That is enough Castiel"

Gabriel's voice cut through the room. Attention turned to the Archangel. His arms crossed across his chest, eyes stern as he looked across the room at his baby brother. With a snap of his fingers, the papers on the table righted themselves. He pointed towards the corner Sam had been moments ago.

"Corner"

Castiel turned his glare on his older brother, the archangel raised an eye brow at the child, said child stomped his foot on the seat of the chair as a whine broke from his mouth.

"Buuut Gaaaabrieeeel!"

However, the messenger angel simply shook his head.

"You will not be told again Castiel, Corner. Now"

Castiel stomped his feet, whining as he jumped down from the chair and stomped across the room to the corner. This wasn't fair, all he wanted to do was play with someone cause he was bored and now he was being punished! And, to top that off, Gabriel had taken their side! They were all just being big fat j-.

"Finish that thought child, and we can thoroughly discuss your use of curse words after your time out is over"

Castiel looked over at them all, not particularly happy that Gabriel could hear his thoughts. His big brother had since walked over to sit next to Dean as they watched whatever it was that was playing on the television. Without looking up at him, Gabriel's reprimanding voice carried throughout the room.

"Nose in the corner"

The child huffed but did as he was told. He wasn't sure how long he had stood in that corner with his forehead pressed against the wall. All he knew was that he stood there long enough to cool down in his anger and to realize that none of these meanies wanted to have any fun. After a few more minutes of boredom and reflection his big brothers voice traveled across the room again.

"Come here Cassie"

Castiel pushed himself off the wall, dragging his feet across the floor until he was standing in front of his big brother. Gabriel looked back up at him with the eyes of a big brother.

"Why were you in time out?"

Castiel kicked at the rug with his small foot for a moment, his big brother eyes never leaving his, before he looked up to meet Gabriel's golden gaze.

"Cause I was bad"

"And?"

"And I disobeyed"

"And?"

"And cause I didn't listen"

Gabriel nodded, "Don't you have something you should say to Sammy?"

Castiel kicked at the carpet again before he looked over at the large hunter with big blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for drawin on your board Sam"

The bigger Winchester nodded his head, smiling, indicating that he was forgiven. Castiel turned back towards his big brother, letting out a small squeak when arms wrapped around him and he was pulled up into Gabriel's lap. He was settled back up against his brothers chest and could feel his hair and breath when he leaned down to talk.

"Now, what's gotcha acting like such a grump?"

Castiel was silent, wiggling when he felt fingers walk across his tummy. Gabriel smiled over his shoulder, his little baby brother could be so adorable.

"Come on Cassie! Talk to me!'

"...I just wants to play with someone...I's bored"

Gabriel smiled. He was a trickster, and a big brother. He knew how to cure boredom.

"Your bored? Well we can't have that can we?"

The fingers were walking across his tummy again making him wiggle around in Gabriel's lap, and giggle. Those mean fingers walked up under his shirt and wiggled across the soft skin of his tummy. His giggles intensified when a finger found its way into his belly button, his tiny hands flew down to try and pull his big brothers hand and his mean wiggling fingers free from his ticklish tummy. Gabriel smiled over his shoulder.

"Gahahaby! Stohop!"

"What? But I thought you wanted to play?"

Even Sam and Dean had to smile when the small angel child let out a cute little squeal when those tickly fingers found a sensitive spot on the right side of his belly button.

"What's wrong little one? Ticklish tummy?"

"Gabey no tickles! Noho tihickles!"

Gabriel laughed with him when a small giggle filled whine snuck into his voice. The archangel only stopped when he felt the youngster was no longer a grumpy grouch and wrapped him up in a cuddle hug. Placing a kiss to his temple, Gabriel nuzzled his soft hair with his chin.

"Feeling better kiddo?"

Cassie nodded, snuggling into his big brother chest, content to simply lay there until he fell asleep (and Gabriel looked content to let him do as such). The messenger smiled, placed one more kiss on his soft hair, and turned back towards the movie they'd been watching.

 **So I hope the ending was ok! And I hope you liked it!**

 **Happy thanksgiving by the way! Gobble Gobble!**


	11. Don't You Remember?

Gabriel stared at the angel before him. Unable to tear his eyes off of the angel who had once been his charge, had once been the beloved of the Archangels.

"Cassie?"

Castiel looked at him strangely and it broke Gabriel's heart.

"Gabriel"

"You don't remember, do you? What have they done to you?"

Castiel's confused expression only made his heart break even more. He didn't remember. He didn't remember him teaching him how to fly. Or Lucifer humming him to sleep under their tree. Or Michael teaching him how to hold a sword the right way, pulling his punches only for the smile he would get when Cas had thought he'd beaten him. Or Raphael playing with him when he had gotten the Holy Chicken Pox so he wouldn't scratch.

He didn't remember anything.

Gabriel looked at him strangely, his eyes narrowing, he'd been so focused on the fact that he hadn't remembered any of them that he had never noticed the small speck of blood on the side of his left eye before. With eyes narrowed the archangel stepped forward, walking closer and closer to the nervous looking angel. Castiel took a few steps backwards but his pace was no match for the elder angels and Gabriel was soon standing in front of him, looking up into his face.

Castiel looked down into his whiskey colored eyes.

With a gentleness that the young angel didn't know he possessed reached up and gently dabbed a finger in the corner next to his eye. Pulling his finger away slowly, Gabriel rubbed his thumb and ring finger together over the small droplet of blood he had pulled away from the pale skin of his brother. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his mind turned in circles.

He recognized this signature, this work.

"...Naomi..."

His head snapped back up to look his younger brother in the eyes. Naomi had done something to his baby brother, and he was going to fix it.

"Cassie, think long and hard about what I am about to ask you! Who taught you how to fly?"

Castiel looked at him confused, but as he tried to think about the simple question, he found himself drawing a blank. His head hurt as he continued to think it through. Who had taught him how to fly? It was a simple question that should have had a simple answer; but he found himself drawing a blank.

There was something blocking the memory, a wall of sorts that he could not get passed.

Gabriel let out a low gasp as blood began to leak in tear droplets out of the corners of his baby brothers eyes. Castiel cried out in pain as a flash of time passed in his minds eye, as a distant memory that he had not known he had had flashed before him.

 _He saw himself, a tiny little fledgling, sitting in..Lucifer's lap? Giggling at the assorted choir of angels as his big brother attempted to teach them the latest praise and they continuously changed the lyrics just to get a rise out of the archangel. He could almost feel the Morning Star's bright eyes looking down at him, feel the warm lips press against the side of his head._

Gabriel watched concernedly as the angel before him, as his baby brother softly touched his face with his fingers.

"Cassie?"

 _His skin was covered in tiny red dots, but he didn't dare scratch at them, not in front of..Raphael? The Healer laughed at the expression he must have been adorning, picking him up swiftly and tossing him into the air. Giggles poured from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around The Healers neck and he wrapped him in a warm soft blanket, cradling him to his chest as they gently walked among the other angels beds within the pantheon. He laid his head upon the archangels shoulder silently, lulled to sleep by the rocking and the warmth. He felt loved, protected, and happy. He could feel the Healer's thumb gently rubbing at the back of his hand when he had latched onto his large hand._

Castiel looked at his hand, it was almost as if he could feel the gentle touches right here right now.

Gabriel looked at him worriedly.

 _He stood before Michael now, a practice wooden sword held tightly in his grasp. Michael was showing him moves and positions to mimic, strikes to make and when to make them, how hard to swing and when to swing and how to deflect hits and parley them. He felt a wide happy smile grow on his face when Michael fell to the ground dramatically after he had hit him with his puny sword, he felt the gentle grip when the archangel grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with him, pulling him down onto his chest. He could feel the warm arms as they wrapped around his tiny frame, as the fingers dug into his sides and he could hear the sweet sound of..Was that his laughter?_

He looked up at the archangel before him, and Gabriel met his gaze with sad eyes.

"Cassie?"

 _He was standing in the middle of a field, crying softly into his tiny hands. Zachariah and Metatron stood sneering down at him, making cruel jests about his oddly colored wings. A shadow fell over him and the other two. A warm hand laid itself upon his head, a melodic voice rang out above his small dark head, the two mean angels in front of him backed up slowly. He looked up and saw the whiskey colored eyes smiling down at him._

 _Gabriel._

 _He could see his mouth moving but couldn't make out what he was saying. He nodded his head slowly and saw the messenger smile at him gently, an arm scooping him up from the ground, he wrapped his own small arm around his older brothers shoulders as he was settled on the archangels hip. He could feel the grass of the field that they had gone to, rubbing against his legs as he was set to his feet._

 _He could feel the pure ecstasy as he flew for his first time. He could hear the excited laughter of Gabriel filling the air around him. The shouts of congratulations and joy of Michael and Lucifer as they flew up to them, watching him fly with shining eyes and wide smiles. He could feel the smile that Raphael gave him, shining bright with love and admiration as he watched him fly._

 _Gabriel..He was the one who had taught him to fly._

Gabriel gave a shout of alarm when Castiel let out a scream of absolute agony, his hands shooting up to hold his head as he bent over, doubling over in pain. He grit his teeth in pain, grinding his teeth to keep from shouting out.

"Cassie! What's wrong! What's happening!"

The archangel took a step back when his baby brother let out a feral scream, his voice echoing around the warehouse that the elder had taken them to.

"Naomi, what have you done?"

He took another step back when his baby brother began to glow. His body trembled in its doubled over position. His fingers pulled at his hair harshly and his screams shook the building at its foundation. The light became so bright that he had to avert his eyes, the archangel brought his arm up to shield himself from the brightness.

There was a loud ringing and the wind picked up, Castiel's agonized screams filled the room.

And then it was gone.

"Gabby?"

The archangel looked down at the voice, his eyes widening when he spotted the young angel standing where Cassie had been. His bright blue eyes filled with tears as he gazed up at the taller angel.

"Gabby, are you goin ta leave me again?"

"Cassie?"

The small angel sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his small robe. Looking at him as if he had taken Raphael's 'funny but bad' pills.

"Who else I be?"

Gabriel laughed joyously at the response from the youth. Kneeling down and opening his arms invitingly. The fledgling smiled a teary smile and ran into his arms, slamming into his chest. Gabriel wrapped the small angel in a tight hug, and if he said that some tears may not have fallen from his eyes then he'd admit that he'd been lying.

"No buddy, never again, I'll never leave you"

Castiel smiled at him sweetly, rewrapping his arms around his neck as he buried himself in his big brothers chest. Tiny hands latching onto his jacket.

"I missed you Gabby!"

"I missed you too kiddo"

Gabriel smiled again, raising his eyes towards the sky, mouthing a thank you to up above as he tightened his hold around the small body of his baby brother.

"Gabby, where are Mikey and Luci?"

Gabriel smiled sadly down at him, trying to figure out how to tell him that they were trapped within the cage, down in the pit. He was stopped by another light, not as bright as the one that had returned Castiel to his true self, began to glow before them. Appearing from it stood the two aforementioned archangels, looking as confused as ever.

Their eyes glazed over as if taken control of by some outside source. They raised their hands to their heads much like Cas had done only mere moments before.

After a long silent moment, they raised their gazes back to their little brothers standing in front of them. Castiel squealed from his spot in Gabriel's arms and reached out towards his eldest two brothers, his eyes demanding to be picked up. Michael and Lucifer smiled at him indulgently, moving forward to reach their side.

Castiel smiled when warm hands grabbed him from under his arms and he was pulled up out of Gabriel'e embrace. Michael held him up in front of him and Lucifer. Both elder archangels looked out at him as he stared back at them.

"Cassie?"

He smiled and nodded his head, yelping as he was surrounded on both sides as his two biggest brothers enveloped him in a tight hug. Warm lips pressed against his forehead.

There was a soft gasp and they all turned to look at the new comer, Raphael looked confused as to where he was and what they were doing here.

And then his eyes fell on their little baby angel.

Castiel squealed in delight when Lucifer gently tossed him through the air to Raphael. The Healer caught him mid flight and Castiel found himself being buried in another warm embrace. Four looks of concern were shared above his head when he simpered out in pain ad brought his tiny hands up to hold his small head.

Raphael gently, soothingly, scratched at his scalp.

"Cassie, Little One, what is wrong? What hurts?"

Castiel looked up at him with tear filled eyes, shaking his head as he buried it in his brothers chest, trying to hide from the memories flooding into his mind. Gabriel stepped forward, his eyes harder then they had ever been.

"Naomi has harmed Cassie"

Four sets of angered eyes looked skyward. Raphael put little Cassie in a healing slumber, using his grace to help right anything Naomi had wronged.

* * *

Naomi had never seen it coming.

It was bad to have the sole focus of one angered archangel on you.

But having all four, she was lucky they had not left her a drooling mess.

* * *

Heaven sang in joyous happiness at the return of its baby, the softener of the mighty archangels.

* * *

Michael and Lucifer smiled at the shrieks and squeals that filled their garden as Gabriel and Raphael tickled their baby angel to tears. The Messenger brushing wiggling fingers through his soft downy wings as the Healer 'examined' a peculiar spot on his tiny foot.

"Come on you two, let the poor child breath"

When they didn't even so much as spare a glance up at them, the two eldest exchanged amused looks, nodded once at one another, and tackled the younger two away from their baby brother.

Cassie giggled at the booming laughter that filled the air once more as The Prince dug his fingers in The Healers underarms and the Morning Star dug into the meaty flesh of The messengers tummy. The tiny angel stood to his feet and gave a mock battle cry as he jumped onto Michael's back, squealing when he as pulled from his back and Raphael held him in place as his oldest brother dug his wiggling fingers into his tummy.

* * *

On a near by cloud, unseen by the five happy angels, and the rest of their restored family, stood a man in a white suit. His facial hair trimmed neatly and His eyes shining. A bright smile adorned His face at the sight of His happy children.

Everything was as it should be.

And with a final warm look at them all, He turned, and disappeared in a faint beam of light.

Everything was as it should be.

At long last.

* * *

 **Who doesnt love fluffy angel fam! LOL!**

 **AN:Sorry it took so long to update again! Hope this makes up for it!**

 **AAN: Flamenightivy, girl, I love your story, Cassiel, and can't wait for the next chap-GO PAPA CHUCK! As for your request, buddy I have it in the works and its a long one lol! Sorry I don't have it done yet but every time I say that its complete I always end up adding more lol! But never fear it has lots of Papa!Chuck and Baby!Cas in it!**

 **AAAN: I am always open for requests guys, all you ever have to do is drop one lol! Thanks so much for your support, and reviews, favs and follows, your the bestest! Hope you have a great holiday guys!**


	12. Supernatural Trafficking

"AMMY AMMY HELP ME! DWEAN!"

Sam and Dean were down, and could do nothing more then weakly watch as the beast took the baby angel left in their charge. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled, but his struggles were that of the child verity and therefore easy to over take.

All the hunters could do was watch as their baby angel was taken away, and there was nothing to could do about it.

Castiel's screams of fear echoed down the hall.

* * *

Three days later the Winchesters hit another dead end. There was nothing on this thing and they knew nothing about it. It was like they were hunting down something that was out of sight and therefore out of mind. Sam tossed the last lore book in the library onto the table, sighing in frustration when he had still found nothing.

"Dean, maybe we should ask for help"

"What and admit that we lost the baby of Heaven?"

Sam turned to look at his brother, and while he had a point that telling them all that they had lost their baby brother could be a very bad idea, Sam also knew that he too had a point. And he had a good feeling that Dean knew that as well.

"Dean they would know more then we would, and they would know how to find him"

Dean had to conceded to that point, and eventually nodded his head, signalling with his hand for Sam to go ahead.

Sam looked up at the ceiling, unsure on how to phrase this without getting himself smote to smithereens.

"Look, um, I don't know who's listening, but we need your help, its about Cas, he's gone"

"What do you mean he is gone?"

Both Sam and Dean shot to their feet at the voice, spinning around to come face to face with Chuck. This was great, it would have been bad enough had it been one of Castiel's many older brothers, but instead they got the Big Man. This could go bad in so many ways. Chuck crossed his arms over his chest, becoming impatient.

"Where is my son"

"We don't exactly know..."

Chuck sighed frustratedly and while he wanted nothing more then to find his youngest child, he also knew that he must get the information out of the Winchesters and it would do him no good to destroy them before he got it, after however, was a different question.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and we can go from there, I want my child back"

And so, they sat together at the table, discussing what they had been hunting when Castiel had been taken. The Winchesters couldn't say that it was a good thing or not that His expression increasingly became harder and harder every moment they talked about it.

Three hours later, they were storming the old warehouse on the far side of town near the docks. Chuck hadn't waited for Dean to finish explaining his plan, He was God Almighty and there was nothing that was going to stand in His way when it came to Him getting His child back.

Dean shut his mouth as He blew the doors of the warehouse away with a simple flick of his wrist. Chuck strode in the door, nose crinkling at the foul smell. The two hunters followed after him with their guns blazing. There was sobbing coming from one of the crates and Chuck was quick in getting the top off of it.

He looked inside, reaching in to pull the small angel out. His wings were tattered, dirty, and bloody. Around his ankle was a band of pure silver, runes etched in the anklet. He gently hushed the small angel, caressing his cheek lightly, pressing his lips against the child's sweaty grimy forehead.

"Hush child, it is alright"

Castiel latched his tiny fists into his shirt, burying his face in his Daddy's shoulder. With Cas settled for the moment, he was able to get a better look at the band around his little angels ankle. His eyes hardened when he recognized what he was looking at. What they had stumbled into the middle of.

They had stumbled into a trafficking ring.

Gently enclosing his hand around the metal band, he melted it off of his child's ankle. Silently he called for Gabriel, and his other archangels, as he simultaneously looked around the room, and the lids of all the crates broke off. He watched, his child safely on his hip, as a werewolf cub crawled out of a box, a young vampire prince climbed out a crate farther to his left, Dean recognized Jacob Pond crawling out of one of the boxes. Sam recognized Jesse slowly climbing out of one too. There was two children climbing out of the same box, one older and the other younger, the elder had sea green eyes and dark hair, the other had the darkest eyes they two hunters had ever seen.

An older child, maybe a teenager, crawled out of a crate next to the large heater, from the way they were sweating he was obviously a water spirit. One of the old native spirits that had inhabited the world before he got here. He may be older, but they were just as wise.

The boy with the blue eyes came over slowly when he had motioned him over. He could not set his eldest children on a war path without proper knowledge. He noticed the tenseness of the child as soon as he made it to his side, and so as to make this more comfortable he placed a warm hand upon his shoulder.

The young native spirit looked up at him shyly.

"Child, who has trapped you here?"

For a moment the native spirit looked confused as to why He would be asking such questions, but when his eyes moved to the small child dozing on his hip he quickly realized that the one who had taken him had also taken one of His angels, and if going by the looks of things, a young one.

"No, he always wears a veil over his face, he told us that the buyer would be coming to take us soon and he closed the big doors and he left."

Chuck nodded, his hand gently squeezing the boys shoulder tenderly. The boy nodded his head and turned to wander over to the moon lit windows.

"I want Raziel, make sure he is with you"

The warehouse began to shake, alarming some of the younger ones, and in a bright flash, his eldest children stood before him. Standing slightly behind Michael was a young blonde with silver eyes. Their eyes landed on their baby brother and Gabriel reached over to grab him but was frozen to the spot when Cassie began to screech, clutching onto his Daddy's shirt as tightly as he could, Chuck cooed at him softly calming him down once more as he gently laid his head back down on his shoulder.

"I will keep him for now Gabriel, but do not worry, you will all get a chance to smother him later"

With that being said, it was time to get down to business. Glancing around at all the children that had gathered around their rescuer, Chuck turned back to Gabriel. Not at Gabriel, his young archangel, but at Gabriel his messenger.

"I want to go spread the word that we have uncovered one of the trafficking ware houses. Let them come and get their children"

Gabriel nodded once, and with a soft look at his baby brother, was gone in a flutter of wings. Chuck turned his attention towards his three remaining eldest archangels.

"Raphael, please look these children over and let me know of your findings"

Raphael nodded and slowly made his way towards the pack of children.

"Raziel, I want you to find out the identity of the man responsible for taking these children from their homes."

Sam and Dean were left in the background as Chuck took command over this situation, they weren't entirely sure what they had walked into but as it appeared that Chuck did, they were happy that at least some one did. Chuck turned back towards Castiel, gently lifting his head up by the finger under his chin.

"Cassie can you please go with your big brother Michael while I converse with your new friends parents?"

"But Daddy I wanna stays with you"

"I know baby boy, and we can be together in a little bit, for the entire night, but for now I need you to go to Mikey and Luci"

Castiel looked like he was about to cry, but allowed himself to be lifted out of his Daddy's arms by his biggest brother. Michael gently rocked him as he cradled the small babe to his chest. Lulling him back to slumber.

The first to come get their missing child, arrived right out of the ocean, literally. The small child with the sea green eyes and dark hair squealed happily and ran to the mans side. They looked almost exactly alike. The elder, wearing what resembled ancient Greek clothing, bent down to scoop the small child up. Wrapping him in a large hug, the two held onto each other tightly.

Chuck nodded his welcome from where he stood, the Greek man returned his gesture with one of his own.

"Poseidon, it is good to see you"

Sam let out a small gasp as he turned to look at the new arrival, cradling the small boy to his chest, not seeming to notice as the little boy gently played with the trident pendent connecting his ocean blue cape to his toga, was the Greek God of the Sea.

"As is you Yahweh. Thank you for finding my son"

Dean looked confused as to why Chuck was all buddy buddy with the Sea god, but he assumed it must have been a God thing. Before he could say much about it they were gone. Chuck stayed the rest of the time until he was sure that all the recovered kids were home safe with their parents. And Lucifer sent Jesse down to Hell with some of his personal demons promising he would come talk to him as soon as he could, did He finally take His youngest son back from his eldest.

Chuck held Castiel close as he thanked his eldest children and bid them a good night. They bid him a nice night and Cassie good dreams, as they supported the exhausted Gabriel between them and flashed out. Chuck turned his attention back down to his youngest child.

"How about we head home now?"

Cassie nodded, burying his head into his Daddy's chest. Chuck cradled him in one arm and held out the other for the Winchesters to take hold of.

* * *

After returning the Winchesters to Bobby Singers care, Chuck flashed him and his small child back to his private rooms, he would be insane if he allowed his youngest child to leave his sight in the near future after this whole ordeal.

"Daddy can we watches a movie?"

Chuck chuckled at the quiet child. Nodding his head at his youngest child.

"After a bath alright Little One"

Castiel pouted, "But Daddy!"

He smiled at His youngest child, as the small boy crossed his arms over his chest, looking the other way. Scooping the small angel up in his arms, He settled him in the crook of his arm.

"Do not pout Child, you know what I do to children of mine when they pout in front of me"

Castiel huffed and turned his head the other way, trying to ignore him. A hand snuck up to his tummy, and he let out a small shriek when the fingers wiggled in the soft sensitive flesh. Chuck smiled down at his child, the bright giggles like music to his ears, he loved it when his children were happy. He gently set the small boy down in the white porcelain bathtub, making sure that the water was the right temperature.

The small angel squealed when toy appeared in the water.

Whilst his child was distracted by the new toys, Chuck took that as an opportunity to wash the boys hair. Castiel was silent, alarming in this circumstance as it was normally hard to get the child to quiet down when he was able to spend alone time with his Father. Chuck was as silent as His small child was however, as he finished up washing His child whilst trying to figure out a way to get the small child to talk to him.

He gently wrapped little Cassie in a soft fluffy towel, lifting him out of the white granite tub and into His arms, walking them back out into His rooms. He gently set the child angel down on His bed. The boy remained silent even as Chuck dressed him in his sleeping clothes and sat down next to him, resting back against his large plush pillows.

"Cassie, please My sweet child, tell me what happened. Please tell me what had you hiding so under that bed"

Castiel shook his head silently, fingers picking at the intricate stitching in his Daddy's quilt. He did not want to talk about it, talk about what had happened during that short, but trying, three days he had been captive to that monster. He started when warm hands wrapped around his midsection and he was picked up off the bed and pulled backwards into an embrace. Chuck settled the child against His chest, wrapping His arms around him in comfort and security. He had done the same thing when He had first brought Lucifer back home after the whole ordeal that they had gone through whilst He was away, the boy may be second eldest but he had shamelessly slept tucked against his Father's side for the first three days after his return before moving to Michael's rooms, and finally his own.

He knew that when His child felt he was safest he would tell Him what had happened.

It took a long moment filled with silence of simply sitting in each others company; Castiel's head resting gently against his Daddy's chest and Chuck quietly humming a gentle tune under His breath, for the small angel to build up enough courage to tell his terrifying tale. He listened silently, adding in words of encouragement and hidden protection when His child paused in between brief words as he told his experience. As he told of being banded, his grace suppressed. As he told of the horrid things that the captor had said, things that made Chuck want to find the being himself and make him know actual pain, actual fear; He was just as known for His Wrath as He was for His Mercy.

As the small angel finished his recount of the events He and the boys friends had not been privy to, tears were forming in his eyes.

Chuck gently rocked him, secretly cherishing the time He was getting to spend with His child despite the circumstance it was happening in, wiping away escaping tear with gently fingers. He was seething at what that thing had said to His son, His _youngest_ son, but He'd have time for that later.

"Castiel, I want you to listen to me, listening to me very closely alright, never _ever_ think that anything that man said is true. You brothers love you more then life itself, I love you more then anything I could ever create, you are my youngest, my baby boy, and he will be found and punished for what he has done"

Castiel nodded his little head slowly, letting it come back to rest on his Daddy's chest. Chuck's arms tightened around the body of His youngest son. Humming his soft tune once more smiling gently as it made Cassie's eyes begin to droop.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm"

Castiel's bright blue eyes gazed sleepily up at him, "Do I's have to go back to Mikey and Luci tonights?"

Chuck smiled at the hidden question behind the words, willing the blankets to cover them as He settled them both down for a well earned nights rest.

"No Little One, you will stay with me until I decide that I am satisfied that you are alright. Now, sleep My child, your are exhausted."

Unsurprisingly, the youngster offered no resistance to His gentle command and promptly set his head down and fell right to sleep. Chuck watched with adoring eyes as His small child went to sleep, promising to find the one responsible for this.

But that could wait till later.

For now, He was simply content to hold the small child close, and did not see Himself letting the small angel go anytime soon.

* * *

 **Sooo? Not very proud this one actually, but I do have another PAPA!Chuck one in the works and should have it up any time now! :D**

 **This was kind of a sore subject and that's why I hadn't put much detail into the actual happenings because child trafficking is an actual thing, and it needs to be stopped. An average person may not be able to do much, but taking the first step is what matters!**


	13. To be, or Not to be

**Will be rewritten tomorrow!**

* * *

They had just gotten him back, after a long week of trying to find the small angel, they had finally found him.

They hadn't really known what it was that had taken the small angel, but when they had found him, covered in dirt and bruises hanging from the ceiling in a small cage, they knew that it would be a long trial to get him back to normal.

Sam tried pulling the small angel out from under the bed, but whenever he got close enough, Cas screeched and zapped him with his angel powers. The younger hunter jumped when a small bolt of electricity zapped him in the arm, scooting out from under Castiel's little hidey hole before he could get even more zapped up.

Even when he was out from under the bed, the small angels sniffles could still be heard, and it made Sam feel bad seeing as it was partially their fault that the kid was caught. Dean met his gaze when he walked out of the bed room and shook his head. The elder hunter frowned at him, eyes travelling back towards the bedroom, enough was enough, kid was starting to stink up the bed room.

Dean stood up, chair creaking behind him as he did, and made his way into the room.

"Alrighty Castiel, lets go! Stop your bawling and get out from under neath the bed."

That, did nothing to help the situation, in fact if anything it made it worse. Castiel covered both of his ears with his tiny hand, screwed up his face, and shouted out in what must have been his angel voice seeing as it made both human hunters bend over and cover their ears.

"Why is my baby son crying?"

Chucks presence made the tension growing in the room calm instantly. He looked around at the hunters, His eyes demanding answers that were not being given. His eyes narrowed at the sound of the soft sniffles coming from underneath the bed. Chuck gave a long look at the two hunters as He bent down to look under the bed, and His eyes widened.

"Cassie, My son, whatever are you doing under there?"

"Daddy?"

Chuck nodded softly, waving His hands encouraging for the small angel to come to Him. Castiel sniffled wiping his tiny nose on his shirt sleeve. Chuck sighed, not wanting to wait for His small child to build up courage, and snapped His fingers. Castiel let out a small yelp as he was snapped from out of his hiding spot and into his Daddy's arms.

Chuck's eyes were immediately drawn to the large bruise on the side of His sons face, gently tilting the small angels head back with His finger, Chuck frowned.

"Who has dared harm my son?"

Thunder rolled at His anger. Whomever had harmed His son would live to regret it.

"We don't exactly know what it was"

"Why was he close enough to get taken in the first place?"

"We...Sort used him as bait..."

More thunder rolled in the distance.

"You used my youngest son as bait on your hunt?"

Sam and Dean exchanged nervous looks. They remembered the threat Chuck had parted with them the last time he had visited. Castiel sniffled and wiped his tiny nose on his Daddy's shirt. Chuck produced a silken handkerchief and pressed it to the small angels nose, softly instructing him to blow. Castiel did as he was told, taking a deep breath and blowing hard. Chuck wiped his nose gently once more before the soiled cloth disappeared in mid air as he was done with it.

"Hush now my child, I am here, hush now"

Castiel grasped at the front of his shirt as tight as he could, his big blue eyes shining with tears. Chuck's heart melted at the sight, his anger at the two Winchesters momentarily forgotten.

"What can I do to make you happy my child, name it and it will be so"

Dean gulped, it had been his idea to frighten Cas so much, as it was his idea in the first place to use Castiel as bait for the monster they had been hunting, and he wasn't going to lie when he said that he was a bit frightened at the moment for he had no doubts in his mind that should he ask for it, Chuck would more then happily erase him from the face of existence. But the small angel hadn't even spared him a look as he answered his fathers question.

"Daddy I don't wanna stay here anymore, I wanna go home"

Chuck glared a glare over the head of his youngest promising that this was far from over as he cuddled his child close to his chest, "Of course my little boy, however, I need to have a long talk with your friends, so I will give you to Michael until I can come get you, is that alright baby?"

Castiel looked as if he were thinking about it, and Chuck looked as if he would change worlds if Castiel so asked for it. Eventually though the young angel nodded his head and laid it upon his daddy's shoulder. Chuck smiled at him, gently raking his fingers through the child's soft hair. After he was sure that his youngest child was sound asleep did Chuck turn his attention up towards the sky.

"Michael, come and get you brother, he will be coming home for the near future"

It only took a small moment before there was a flutter of wings and the archangel was standing beside his father, smiling softly at his sleeping baby brother. He felt bad for having to wake his youngest up, but he wanted to make sure he was alright and therefore would have to get Raphael to examine him.

"Take him to see Raphael"

Michael nodded as he gently took his baby brother from his fathers arms, softly shushing the stirrings the baby angel made, cradling him close to his chest.

"Why Father?"

Chuck shook his head, "You will find out soon enough, if he does not tell Gabriel than I have a feeling he will tell Balthazar and we both know that the child cannot keep secrets from Lucifer"

Michael nodded, a ghost of a smile flitting across his lips at the thoughts of a squealing Balthazar filling his mind.

"Mikey?"

Michael pressed his lips against his baby brother's forehead, "Come Baby Brother, let us go home. I am sure that our other brothers would love to see you"

Cassie nodded, laying his head back down on Michael's shoulder. They were gone in another moment. Chuck turned towards the two hunters very slowly.

* * *

"What am I meant to be looking for?"

Michael shrugged, his eyes never leaving the small body sitting on the medical table. Castiel was distracted by something he was seeing out the window, his tiny legs kicking back and forth. Raphael nodded slowly, pointing his brother towards the door. Michael refused to budge until the Healer gave him a pointed look.

"Honestly brother, what could possibly happen to him whilst he is with me?"

Michael tore his gaze off the small angel, to look towards his healing brother. Raphael rolled his eyes at his brothers protective streak.

"Go, I cannot work with you breathing down my neck"

He gave his eldest brother a look, staring at him until he moved out of the room. Raphael sighed gently as he sat down next to his baby brother. Castiel shivered a bit, wrapping his arms around his small body.

"Cassie, may I ask about your booboos?"

The small angel shook his head, arms tightening around himself. Raphael frowned at the action, taking it for what it was. He turned to gaze around the room, eyes taking in the other healers wandering about the room. The other patients waiting to be aided. He gave an understanding nod of his head as he turned to look at his baby brother once more. He slowly stood up from the bed, gently taking the small baby angel in his arms, cradling him to his chest as he walked out of the public part of the Pantheon and towards his personal rooms.

The young angel quickly burrowed under the blankets as soon as he was placed on the archangel's soft bed.

The Healer gently laid out next to him, resting up against his pillows, he reached forward and pulled the small angel into his lap. He noticed those small arms tighten around his small body, taking special care around his right ribs. Raphael did not jump in when he noticed this, as it would shut Castiel up even farther.

"Cassie, can you tell me what happened?"

The small angel shook his head again, remaining ever silent. The archangel sighed as he came to rest his chin on the babes soft hair.

"Would you tell Balthazar?"

Cassie was still for a moment before gently nodding his head. Raphael smiled down at him gently, nodding his head.

 _Lucifer?_

 _(There was silence for a long moment)_

 **Yes?**

 _Can Balthazar please come and see Cassie?_

 **Of course, I'll have him come over right now. What is wrong? Is everything alright? How is he?**

 _Thank you brother. That is what I am hoping Balthazar can find out._

 **Of course, those two tell each other everything. He is on his way, just..Keep my updated.**

Just as soon as they had broken the connection, there was a soft knock at his door. Raphael looked over, no thinking that Balthazar could have gotten here that fast, ready to yell at the one interrupting him from his task.

"Who dares to-"

The door cracked open and the youths head poked around the corner. Balthazar's eye shone with slight fear and the archangel immediately felt bad. His eyes narrowed at the huffing and puffing the child was doing. He had _not_ flown as fast as he could from the other side of Heaven to meet him here.

"You did not fly as fast as you could just to get here before we had finished talking?"

Balthazar looked down sheepishly. Raphael cracked a smile, shaking his head as he gently sat Castiel down on his bed as he slowly stood up the meet the younger angel at the door. Balthazar let out a yelp as he was scooped up off the floor. His elder brother held him close as he turned to head back to his bed.

"Never do that again"

Balthazar nodded, smiling as he was set down on the bed. Raphael gently ruffled his hair, bidding him a silent good luck, and walked out the door.

* * *

Raphael was still seated outside his door, Gabriel right beside him, when the eldest two had shown up. Michael because he was worried about the silence from their youngest two. Lucifer because he was concerned that Balthazar had not returned to him yet. When they spotted their younger two brothers, two eyebrows raised in unison.

Michael sat down next to Gabriel, laying a calming arm across his shoulders, allowing the younger archangel to settle in his side.

"I am sure that everything is alright"

Lucifer sat on Raphael's right, linking their hands together, allowing the younger archangel to grasp his hand as hard as he could to relieve some of the stress on his shoulders.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

Raphael shook his head, "No, it has been silent for a long time"

Gabriel looked over at them, fearing for his charge, "What ever happened, it can't be good"

They were startled out of their thoughts when Raphael's door slammed open. Their heads all turned in the direction. Balthazar's shell-shocked expression only made them worry more.

"Balth, what's wrong little guy?"

Balthazar looked over at his caretaker, Lucifer's eye widened when his youngsters filled with tears. The youth released his hold on the door handle and ran as fast as he could to his brothers lap. Lucifer let go of Raphael's hand in surprise at suddenly having a lap full of small angel. Gabriel slowly stood, intending to try and make his way into the room.

The Morning Star looked down at the small angel he wrapped his arms around, what had happened that had made him so upset.

Michael followed Gabriel into Raphael's rooms, Raphael stayed with his two brothers in the hall to try to help calm Balthazar down as he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Balthazar sobbed as he clutched at his big bothers robes. Lucifer tightened his grip on the young angel, adjusting his hold on the small angel, cradling him to his chest, rocking him back and forth as he hummed under his breath.

"Shhh, calm down Little One, calm down, breath with me Balthy, in and out, in and out, calm down"

Gabriel had since walked out of his brothers rooms, holding little Cassie to his chest tightly, the younger angel clutching onto his brothers sleeve as if his life depended on it. They hated to have to do it, but they needed to find out who was taking young supernatural creatures, who and what they were. Who they were working for. And there was no way that Castiel was going to tell them, what with his grip on Gabriel as their proof that he was horrified to utter another word as he silently laid there with his head softly resting on the archangels shoulder.

It took them a while but they finally got Balthazar calmed down. Lucifer cradled the small angel to his chest softly smiling down at him, humming a tune of comfort under his breath. He did not want to bring it up again, as it had distressed his charge, but they needed to know.

Besides, their only other option was Balthazar.

"We can not help you two if you do not tell us what it wrong"

The young angel shook his head fearfully, burying himself back into his brothers grip as best as he could. Lucifer silenced his brothers with a simple look as he looked down at his young charge with gentle eyes. Balthazar refused to meet his gaze, but the gentle finger under his chin softly guided his eyes to meet his big brothers. He gently smiled down at him, tenderly brushing a few of the youths blonde locks out of his eyes.

"Balthazar, do you trust me?"

The young angel nodded without any hesitation.

"Do you trust me to protect you?"

Balthazar sniffled into his arm and nodded again. Lucifer smiled gently down at him, instructing him to blow as he held a tissue under his nose. Normally Balthazar protested such treatment (however going by the fact that his height and his age they still took pleasure in babying him) but when he simply did as he was instructed with no added comment at the end, it only seemed to increase their worrying.

"Can you please tell us what has happened?"

After a long minute, the young angel finally uttered the few words that even had the archangels exchanging horrified looks over the two youngsters heads.

"He's back..He's back and wants us to pay...Metatron... Luci he's back"

Lucifer pulled the tiny angel back into his hold, tightening his arms as he exchanged looks with Michael.

* * *

Three days later they found themselves in His Throne Room.

It was late at night, and the two kids were sleeping soundly, not aware in the slightest of the events that were about to take place. Lucifer held Balthazar close, balancing his young charge on his hip, his hand rubbing soft circles on the small angel's back, his head gently nestled on his shoulder. Gabriel cradled Castiel to his chest, for what might have been the last time.

Chuck sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. His heart ached for his eldest sons.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? Once it is done there is no taking it back"

Michael nodded, answering for the rest of his brothers. They did not want to do it, but it was the only way to protect them.

"Yes Father, it is the only way to protect them, if they have no recollection of their lives with us then Metatron will have nothing to hold against them. No reason to harm them."

He nodded his head. Motioning for them to give a final goodbye to their charges. Lucifer tightened his hold on Balthazar, kissing him on the forehead. Gabriel, Chuck bless him, turned away from all, tears falling into Castiel's dark locks as he nuzzled the soft hair. Michael placed a single kiss on both his baby brothers temples. Raphael, he couldn't bare to touch them, sending a silent prayer of protection out for them instead (Chuck nodded his acceptance of the prayer discreetly).

Holding his arms out, Chuck gently accepted his sleeping children.

"Give them to me, and shield your eyes My sons"

* * *

The next morning Anna received two new angels to her garrison.

* * *

The Archangels were left to watch as the two they had been raising grew up under the care of another. As they went to battle. But that did not mean that they did not look out for them, should they be asked, they would deny everything.

They would never say aloud nor admit to treating them differently then the other angels.

How Michael pulled his punches during training.

How Raphael would sit at their bed side, softly stroking their hair, when they slept silently in the Healing Pantheon late at night.

How Gabriel, when he had to take up his title of angel of judgement always let those two get away with a lot more then he should.

Or how when Lucifer would hum under his breath the tune he used to sing to get them to sleep when they had been mere fledglings.

It hurt when they saw them and knew that their two fledglings did not know them except for being the archangels; their commanders should the need arise.

But as long as it kept them safe from Metatron, they cared for nothing else. As long as they were safe.

* * *

Until the day they had gone to battle, and did not come back.

That was the day when their world broke.

* * *

 **Welll...I had more then this but I went to save and the freaking this had unlogged-me-in and deleted everything. Admittedly I may have cried a bit..I had like 5000 words and they all got deleted...Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	14. Saving Castiel

**As requested by Princess Aziza, Cassie's big brother helping the Winchesters after getting hurt while protecting baby Cas! Hope you liked it!**

* * *

"AMMY! NO! AMMY WAKE UP!"

Sam went down hard, his body crashing to the floor with a loud bang. Castiel backed up in fear as the dark mass laughed. He threw himself down at the large hunters side, shaking him hard with his tiny hands. But no matter how hard he shook him the hunter made no movements. Castiel screamed out in fear.

Sam had been protecting him, the dark mass had come after him and he was going to get him and take him, had Sam not jumped in when he had.

The dark mass locked its shadowed eyes on the small angel and crossed the room slowly. Finally, it was able to get its prey. Castiel jumped on top of the large hunters chest, tears soaking Sam's shirt, smacking his face with his tiny hands, doing anything in his power to get the hunter to wake up. But no matter what he did he got the same sad results.

The door slammed open just as the thing was about to grab him, as he let out a shrill scream that could have been borderline angelic. Dean came thundering into the room with his guns blazing and the thing was taken down quickly. Once the elder hunter was sure that the threat was nutrualized, he wasted no time in reaching his brothers side.

Castiel moved off the hunters chest, his tiny hands jittery, as he waited to see if his friend could get his brother to wake up.

"Cas what did you do?"

The small angel looked up in shock at the accusation. He had done nothing, it was the beast who had come after him and the hunters brother who had jumped in the way.

"What did you do!"

Castiel took a deep breath and backed up.

"Dwean, can I help make Ammy all better?"

Dean glared at the baby angel, even though he knew that he shouldn't blame the baby angel for what had happened to his brother, but there was nothing else he could do. So he smacked his tiny hands away a bit harsher then he intended and practically hissed at the small angel baby.

"You've done enough"

Castiel jumped back, shocked at the hunters actions. Dean ignored him for a moment as he gently lifted his younger brother into his arms. At the door did he finally remember the baby angel and motioned him forward roughly. They made it back to their motel room in record speed and Castiel sat on the other bed whilst he watched the elder hunter worry over his younger brother.

Nothing he did seemed to get the younger hunter to wake up.

Castiel wanted to help, he truly did, but as soon as he got close enough Dean would snap at him and raise his hand as if to strike him. So silently, he waited until the elder hunter left the room and bowed his head and softly mumbled under his breath a prayer to his big brothers. If he couldn't help Sam, then they would, especially because he had helped him.

A soft flutter of wings announced someones arrival.

Raphael had eyes for his baby brother first and foremost. He slowly bent down to speak in whispers to the young angel, and followed the boys arm as he pointed out at the downed hunter.

"Raphy you have to help him"

"I will do no such thing Little Brother, whatever has happened to him he must have deserved"

Castiel looked up at him with the same look he knew could get any of his brothers to do what he wanted them to do. His large blue eyes filed with tears, and he knew the moment that his big brother wiped a hand down his face that he had won this one. Raphael sighed deeply as he run a hand down his face.

"Alright, alright, now don't cry, I'll help him"

Almost by a switch the younger angels face lit up and Raphael knew he had been tricked. He smiled at the smug grin the small angel now wore and poked him once in the tummy.

"You little monster"

Castiel giggled at him, music to his ears. The healer stood, walked over towards the hunters bedside and placed a single hand on the young mans forehead. The door slammed open to reveal a red eyed Dean Winchester. His eyes taking in the small angel on the bed and the ninja turtle asswipe standing above his brothers prone form.

Alcohol and worry clouded his mind, had it not been that way, he would have never done what he was about to do.

The elder hunter threw his empty bottle at the young angel, making Cassie scream and jump for his big brother. Raphael was so engrossed in healing the young hunter on the bed, the flying body of his baby brother startled him out of his trance. He caught the small angel on instinct, holding him close as the hunters older brother stalked forward.

"You had't done enough damage to him yourself and so you call in your crazy brother to finish him off"

Raphael's glare stopped him in his tracks.

"Dean Winchester, my little brother had called me down here to help your own little brother, however you continue to frighten mine, and do not think that I will hesitate to kill your brother where he lays."

The archangel frowned at the hunters drunken state, and with a wave of his hand fixed that as well. Dean slumped over, his hands coming up to hold his head. Sam took a deep breath from the other side of Raphael and his eyes fluttered open. He first gazed up at the two angels in front of him, as the archangel tried to calm their resident baby angel down. His eye brow scrunched in concern, that thing hadn't gotten to him, had it?

Raphael caught the younger hunters concerned gaze (there was a clear reason why the others preferred Sam over Dean most of the time) and his gaze softened a tad.

"He is alright Sam Winchester, just a tab frightened"

Sam nodded, clearly still not satisfied with that answer, but seemed to let it go for the moment. He turned his gaze to his brother next. Dean met his gaze and rushed passed the two angels to get to his brothers side.

"Sammy are you ok? You feel weird? He do anything to you? Cause if he did you tell me and I'll deep fry us an archangel"

"I feel fine Dean, better then fine."

Raphael scoffed from somewhere behind them, seated on the other bed with little Castiel standing on his knees.

"Please Winchester, holy oil does nothing to us archangels but cause pain and piss us off. Who told you that it would affect us, for they were lying. As for you Sam, seeing as we generally don't dislike you and I am very good at what I do, you are fully healed"

Castiel got oddly still for a moment. Something that did not go unnoticed by the angels older brother. Dean looked over his shoulder, his eyes shining in disbelief. Sam was focused on sitting up.

"Cas told us"

Raphael snapped his gaze to the small angel, whom had slumped himself down in his lap, trying to look as adorable as he could.

"Oh, he did now, did he?"

It was these moments where the Winchesters were reminded that the Angels were not just weapons and warriors, but a family, who while had strange ways of showing it some times, loved each other dearly. As they watched the archangel lift the small angel into the air in front of him, a soft sparkle lighting his eyes.

"I'm sure Mikey would love to hear about this, wouldn't you agree Little One?"

Castiel giggled, his blue eyes impossibly large as he stared at his big brother, his tiny arms coming to wrap protectively around his tummy.

"No tell Mikey!"

"Oh, I am so telling Mikey"

Castiel giggled and latched onto his big brothers neck. Raphael smiled as he stood, wrapping an arm around the small angels bottom, nodding once at the two Winchesters.

"I will be taking him with me, and for your sake Dean we will keep your little episode to ourselves," The next part was added a bit begrudgingly at the end, "I am happy you are well Sam Winchester, now lets not make a habit of this, shall we"

And they were gone. Sam looked over at his brother after a long moment, something on his mind at something the archangel had said.

"What did he mean 'little episode'? Dean what did you do?"

Dean sighed, he had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **So, my plan to update more these last two weeks failed spectacularly... But never fear I will be more recent with it!**


	15. Chapter 15

QUICK GUYS! I need help figuring out what to do next! I have set up a poll on my profile, please go check it out! I BEG YOU LOL! YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME SO MUCH! AND YOU HAVEN'T STEERED ME WRONG YET!

THANK YOU AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


End file.
